


Kitasona's Sun Spiders

by cielphantomhivearl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood Loss, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Karasuno, Kidnapping, Multi, My poor crow son, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ren is a little shit, Scared Hinata Shouyou, Sexual Abuse, Tags may vary, There's a bunch of Oc's, Verbal Abuse, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-10-03 16:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10251185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielphantomhivearl/pseuds/cielphantomhivearl
Summary: [ON HIATUS]I'm telling you in advance...The tags may vary, but, if you have some sort of trigger from the following;Rape/Non-ConAbusePTSDPanic AttacksAxiety(etc.)This fanfiction isn't for you, alright?...Hokuse Ren.Who was this guy?How come he moved next to the Hinata residence?Why was he trying to get so close to Shouyou and his family?What was he transferring to Karasuno for?It wasn't because it was close - now was it?Maybe some questions are better left alone than to discover them.Because sometimes, it's too late to turn back.





	1. The Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Hokuse Ren  
> Gender: Male  
> Height: 189cm / 6.2ft  
> Weight: 76.3kg / 168.2lbs  
> Eye Colour: Dark green  
> Hair Colour: Dark red  
> Race: Half Japanese, Half Spanish  
> Sexuality: Pansexual  
> Hobbies: Playing piano, painting, reading  
> Sports: Volleyball, track

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH!  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> This is my first work!  
> MY FIRST!  
> I'm so happy (つω`*)

“Everyone! Gather around!” Coach Ukai yelled.

Per usual, everyone obeyed and dropped their volleyballs, not looking back as they bounced and rolled across the floor. The team made a half circle around the man.

“As you all know, Saturday we will be facing some opponents.” He waited for them to nod.

“Nekoma, by the looks of it. There’s not much to say considering you all went up against them before.” He said as he read off the paper. Ukai looked to Takeda, “Anything you want to add, Sensei?”  
“Oh! Uh, make sure you eat a full meal and get lots of sleep the next few days.” He said, “That’s all. Captain?”  
Daichi nodded, “Alright, we’ll meet again tomorrow to discuss the rest of the details. Get home safe.”  
Everyone broke from the circle, walking out the gym and into the club room to change.

“Ne, ne, Kageyama! I bet we’re going to win tomorrow!”  
Kageyama grumbled something incoherent, “Yeah, yeah. I bet so, too, dumbass.”

Hinata grabbed the end of his jersey and pulled it up over his head, “Do you think Kenma and Kuroo will want to hang out with us after?”  
“Probably.” He pulled his shoes off to change into his pants, “They never turn you down.”

A moment of silence passed.

“Midterms are coming up soon, aren’t they?” Hinata nodded, “S-So don’t stress yourself out, idiot.” He said it softer than usual, making Hinata smile brighter.

“Bakageyama is worrying about me!” He giggled.

“S-Shut up! That’s the last time I’ll ever be sympathetic towards you!”  
“Kageyama can be sympathetic?” Tsukishima asked, a chuckling Yamaguchi behind him. “Just putting the words ‘ _Kageyama_ ’ and a positive emotion in the same sentence is surprising!”

“Hey, leave him alone.” Suga laughed as he grabbed his string bag.

“How can we?” Tanaka asked.

“This stuff is new! He’s showing emotion, Suga!” Nishinoya giggled, “It’s nice to see it sometimes. I mean, he has the same scowl on his face when he’s choosing which yogurt to drink!”  
Kageyama grumbled something incoherent again before he jumped from the poke that Hinata sent him, “Don’t worry, baka, I’ll be fine.”  
“Yeah, yeah. The last thing I need is a stressed out decoy.”

Hinata stuck his tongue out at him and threw his sweat pants on, sliding into his shoes.

“Ready, Bakageyama?”  
“Don’t call me that!”  
“Kags?”

“That too!” Kageyama growled, throwing his bag over his shoulder, “Come on idiot - let’s walk home.”

“Hn?” Daichi turned to look at them, tugging on a shirt, “You guys walk together?”  
Kageyama swirled around to face Daichi.“Yeah, only on Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays, though. I usually stay after on Tuesdays and Hinata has to go pick up his sister on Wednesdays.”

“And then we walk to school together!” Hinata smiled, jumping where he stood.

“I ship it…” Asahi mumbled, getting hit _hard_ in the shoulder by Nishinoya.

“Ship?”

“I-It’s nothing, Hinata. He was just telling me about history class.” Suga said, nervously sweating.

“Come on, idiot. Natsu will worry.” Hinata nodded and turned around.

“Bye!” They said in unison, Kageyama shutting the door behind them.

The two walked down the stairs, Hinata following close behind Kageyama.

“Hey, Kageyama?”

“What, idiot?”

“Aren’t you cold?” He asked.

It was around the middle of winter, “Well… Not really.”  
Hinata pulled his scarf off, grabbing the sleeve of the raveonettes long-sleeved shirt to stop him.

“What are you do-”

He cut himself off once he felt something soft and warm around his neck. Hinata pulled on it a bit, folding it, and tying it around his neck.

Kageyama looked down to admire the small knot, “Uh… Thanks.” He murmured softly.

He coughed into his free hand, “L-Let’s go before it gets even darker, dumbass.”  
Hinata bounced up beside him and they began their slow pace to the intersection where they would have to split.

 

* * *

 

 

“Shouyou, dear!” Hinata’s mother called from downstairs.

“Yeah, Okaa-San?”  
“Come here for a second!”

Hinata raced down the stairs, tripping over Natsu’s blanket on the last step and falling on his bottom.

“O-Ow…” He winced, rubbing his outer thigh.

Natsu giggled and Hinata stood up to gave her the yellow and green blanket.

“You said something?” He asked when he walked into the kitchen.

“Ah, yes!” She took a sip of coffee before pointing out the window to the house next to them, “There’s a new family that just moved into our old neighbor's house! Isn’t that wonderful?”

Hinata leaned forwards, moving the curtains out of the way more, “Wah!” He yelled, “He looks so cool!”

He pointed to a boy that looked about his age. He was tall with dark red hair that was parted with bangs. ( _Listen, if you guys have ever watched Super Lovers, then basically Kaidou Ren’s hair. Look it up! :3_ )

The tall teen wore a dark white and blue, horizontally striped sweater and khaki shorts. He was handsome, no doubt about it. He seemed to catch Hinata’s eyes and waved towards him as he picked up a cardboard box from the moving truck.

Hinata awkwardly waved back.

“I went over earlier, asking them over for dinner. They have a son and a younger daughter around Natsu’s age. They’re definitely a nice family - don’t you think so, Shouyou?”  
Hinata nodded softly, turning to sit at the table on the kitchen island, “What’s their family name?”  
She hummed, “Hokuse, I think.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Shouyou, Natsu!” Hinata’s mother yelled.

“Coming!” The two said in unison.

Hinata slid down the stair railing while his little sister was being responsible and walking down the actual stairs like a normal human being.

“So nice to see you, Yuki, Haku.” Hinata’s mother said sweetly.

“You too, Hitoka-San. Pardon the intrusion.” The woman - that Hinata assumed to be the mother of the household next door - said.

“No, no. I’m the one who invited you all over for some hot pot, so please - make yourself at home.” She disappeared into the kitchen, “If you need anything, just ask Shouyou. Dinner will be ready in thirty.”

Yuki smiled and made her way into the kitchen, offering Hinata’s mother help. The two women started on the rice and sauce for the hot pot.

Ren, Haku, Natsu, and the smaller girl followed Hinata into the living room. Natsu refused to let go of Shouyou’s hand, too scared of the strangers that were in their home.

The other girl was hiding behind her big brother as well, fisting his pant leg.

“Natsu,” Hinata said, crouching down to the girl’s eye level, “Why don’t you go and play with her? Make a new friend, ne?”  
Natsu shook her head, “Niichan is better.”  
He let out a breathy laugh, “Why not show her your dolls? You two could play with them together.”

The boy at the other side of the room picked his sister up, too, “Itoka, why not play with her? You’ll have fun.”

The two girls looked at each other.

“I-I suppose I can play with her… Just for Niichan, though!” Natsu stared into his eyes with determination.

“Alright,” He placed her on the floor, “Have fun.”

The other teen placed his sister on the floor as well, watching as the two girls talked and got to know each other.

“Boys,” The father of the Hokuse household said, “Why don’t you two get to know each other. I’ll keep an eye on the girls.”

Upon hearing that, Hinata turned to the other; “Want to go to my room?”, he asked.

“Sure.”

The two shuffled their way up the stairs, the darker redhead following the lighter redhead to his bedroom.

“Sorry,” Hinata said as he flicked a light on, “It’s kind of small.”  
Ren shook his head, “No - it’s kind of as big as my own.”

Hinata opened the curtains to the window, showing off the sunset. “Hey, you can see my room from here.”  
“That’s your room?” Hinata pointed to the window across from his.

“Yeah.” Ren smiled.

Hinata smiled back.

He kind of liked this kid.

“What year are you in?” He asked, trying to make small talk.

“I’m a third year. How about you? Middle school?”  
Hinata’s eyes widened and he gawked, “I-I’m not _that_ short!”

To be fair, he was about two thirds of the other’s size.

“Sorry.” Ren laughed, “I was just kidding. You’re mother came over and talked about you a whole bunch. You’re a first year, right?”  
“Yep!”

Ren cracked his knuckles, sitting on Hinata’s bed, “Do you have a phone?”

Hinata nodded softly. “Can I give you my email in exchange for yours, maybe?”  
“Yeah, of course.”

He took out his phone, exchanging his with Ren’s so they could type in their emails.

They chatted for a little while, enjoying the small talk for a bit.

“So, Hinata, do you have a girlfriend?” Hinata blushed a light shade of pink, remaining silent. “Oh! I-uh… I don’t discriminate. So if you have a boyfriend or something else like that, that’s totally cool.”

Hinata let out a small laugh, “Thank god! I thought you were a homophobe for a second.”

“If I may say,” He put a hand to his heart, “I’m pretty gay myself.”

Hinata laughed lightly.

“Technically I’m pansexual because I don’t think gender really matters.”

The other nodded, “Yeah, same here.”

“But really. Have a special someone?”  
Hinata blushed again, “W-Well, no. Not really. What about you?”  
Ren shrugged, “I don’t really have anybody.” He leaned back on the bed, “I feel like dating would ruin my reputation.”

“Reputation?”  
“I guess I’m a bit of a pretty boy. One of those you-can-look-but-don’t-touch, kind of guys.”

Hinata understandingly hummed. He's sure he has met people like that.

Oikawa Tooru was one for sure.

They chatted for a while longer before Hinata’s mother called them down to eat.

Hinata raced down the stairs while Ren followed shortly behind, actually walking down them.

They sat in their seats, let out an; “Itadakimasu”, and began to eat.

“So, Ren,” Hitoka said in the middle of the meal, “Do you play any sports?”  
“I play volleyball, actually. I’ve been playing for the past five years - ever since we last moved.”

“Really?” Hitoka asked, “Shouyou plays volleyball, too.”

“Cool.” He said, “What team do you play for?” He smiled at them, resting his chin on his folded hands.

“K… Karasuno.”

“I’m from Kitasona.” He chewed on a piece of beef. “I play as setter.”

Hinata tilted his head to the side, “Kitasona… I don’t think I’ve ever heard of them.”

“We’re a small team raised in the docks - so I guess we weren’t much popular. We’ve played against smaller teams… The only big team we’ve play against was Shiratorizawa as a practice match-” Hinata’s eyes widened, “And we won.”

“Oh! That reminds me - since you live close to Karasuno, aren’t you going to transfer there?”

Ren smiled and nodded, “Yep! I start my first day on Monday.”

Hitoka pointed to Hinata with her spoon, “You know, I bet Shouyou would like to show you around his school. Hn, Shouyou…?”  
Hinata stopped staring at the liquid in his cup and jumped up, “S-Sorry…” He said to his mother after spacing out. The redhead turned to the other. “I wouldn’t mind showing you around Karasuno. It’s a small school, so you’ll find your way around easily and probably won’t get lost.”

Ren closed his eyes and smiled wholeheartedly at the boy, “That sounds great.”

They continued to eat their meal in peace with the occasional small talk and light laughter.

But little did the Hinata's know who the Hokuse’s really were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only going to say this ONCE!  
> I'm not like other authors, I guess...  
> So;  
> If you want to leave a kudos, comment, etc. then go ahead!  
> This is the first and last time I will say this on this fanfiction - okay?  
> I know how annoying it might be.  
> The next chapter will be up soon, okay?  
> See you until then!  
> (〃＾▽＾〃)


	2. We'll Win For Sure!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who comes and visits the practice match?  
> And Shouyou gets a nickname!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I'm so sorry!  
> I'm 3 hours and 47 minutes late...  
> Please, forgive me... ｡ﾟ(｡ﾉωヽ｡)ﾟ｡

“Come on, come on! Get on the bus before we're late!” Takeda hurried, “Hinata, you have a bag to vomit in just in case you get road illness again, right? And no, Tanaka’s lap does _not_ count.”

“Suga, did you bring extra deodorant? I forgot mine at my house.” 

“Mhm! Already a step ahead of you, Daichi! You’d be a mess without me. Admit it.”

“You already know that’s true so why say anything?”

“ _Asahi_! _Psst_ , _Asahi_!” Nishinoya hissed, “ _Check your phone_!”

“I swear to god, Yuu, if it’s another one of your memes-”

“Tsukki! Are you excited? You look happy, so are you?”  
“Be quiet…”

“Hey is everybody here?” Ukai asked, looking on the name list, “When I call your name - say; ‘ _here_ ’.”

“Asahi!”

“Here!”  
“Daichi!”  
“Here!”  
“Ennoshita!”  
“Present!”  
“Hinata!”  
“Hi!”  
“Kageyama!”

“Here!”

“Kiyoko!”

“Present.”  
The list kept going on and on - resulting for everyone to be present.

“Alright, now I suppose it’s time to go.”

Ukai started the bus and they drove off, watching the school fade in the distance.

 

* * *

 

Hinata gulped once he stepped out of the large vehicle with everyone else - immediately intimidated by the size of the school once again. It would happen every time that they went to any other school, so it wasn’t like it was new.

The group walked into the building and made their way to the gym, ignoring the stares they received from anyone else who was at the school and were walking around the halls on a Saturday. Finally the made it to the gym that smelt of sweat and air salonpas.

“Kenma-San!” Hinata yelled as he ran up to the boy who was standing in the middle of the gym.

“Ah, Sho-Chan.” He said tiredly, fiddling with the buttons on his game and pausing it, “It’s nice to see you again.”

Hinata stepped beside the second year, “Did you get any new games?”

Kenma nodded, “ I just bought another dating simulator and a warfare game. Want to play them when you come over next time?”  
“Hai,” He smiled, “That sounds grea-AH!”

He squeaked as he was lifted in the air by strong arms.

“Small crow child! You’ve returned once more!” Kuroo laughed as he spun them around in a circle.

“Kuroo-San!” Hinata giggled, pushing on his arms to put him down.

When he _was_ let down, he had to cling to Kenma for support in fear that he would topple over from the dizziness. Since Hinata was a friend of Kenma's, he didn't mind.

“It’s been forever!”

Hinata shook his head, getting rid of the dizziness, “Yeah! Do you guys want to hang out after practice?”

The two looked towards each other and nodded in agreement, “We should all go to the cafe over here and grab some sweets.” Kuroo suggested.

“Sure. Kageyama wants to come, too!” Hinata smiled brightly, pointing to the black-haired setter on the other side of the room.

“Did you say my name, dumbass?!”

Hinata’s face went white, “N-No?”

Kageyama mumbled something before grabbing a volleyball from off the floor.

“Come on, we need to practice, idiot.”

Hinata smiled and waved a small goodbye to Kenma and Kuroo.

“Let’s practice over there!” Hinata pointed to a corner of the gym where no one was spotted.

“Alright, I guess.”

They moved to that side of the gym, practicing tossing to each other.

“Toss higher!”

“You’re so short!”  
“B-But-”  
“Fine!” Kageyama tossed it a little higher, “Brat.”  
“Who you callin’, ‘brat’, brat?!”

“Why you little-”  
“Hey! You two!” Daichi called out to them, “Stop it! People are beginning to come in!”

Just then, a few people they saw in the hallways began to walk in. There wasn’t a lot of people, but there wasn’t a little.

It was a good amount, to say. They came through the front door of the gym and sat on the bleachers. He didn’t really pay too much attention to it considering his mother could never come to his games because she was always at work around this time. His father was… Somewhere else. And then Natsu was way too young to go anywhere by herself.

“Hey! Shouyou!” Hinata turned around to see a familiar face. He gasped and smiled widely, running up to the boy with a volleyball, “Ren! W-What are you doing here?”  
Ren scratched the back of his head and smiled softly, “W-Well… I was thinking about joining your volleyball team so I decided to see you guys play in action.”  
“Really? That’s so cool! Did the rest of your family come or is it just you?”

“Oi!" Nishinoya shouted from behind Hinata’s shoulders, “Who are you and what do you want with our child?”  
“Nishinoya, leave them be…” Asahi began pulling Nishinoya away from the two.

“And who are you?” Tanaka pulled Hinata away from Ren, glaring at the redhead.

Hinata laughed lightly and covered his mouth, “Relax guys. He’s just my new neighbor so there’s nothing to worry about.”

“New neighbour?” Kuroo echoed, “He’s so young and he lives by himself?”  
They eyed him, "Sho-Chan... is he some sort of trouble child?" “What? No.” Ren crossed his arms, “I moved next to Shouyou a few days ago. I've already applied to Karasuno so I’ll be starting Monday. Shouyou said something about the volleyball club there and I got interested. Lucky for me, I was in the area so I came here straight after I finished my errands." Tanaka nearly rolled his eyes at Ren's sass. There was a small pause. "Oh! How rude of me; I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Hokuse Ren. ”  
“Oh...” Tanaka mumbled, letting go of Hinata, " Whatever, then. I'm Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Second year and wing spiker for the Karasuno team."  
"Nice. I'm a third year setter."

“Eh?! Y-You're older than me?" Tanaka pointed at him with his pointer finger, feeling all blood rush out of his face. He quickly shook his head, wiping the fear away. "Yeah, I mean... He evem looks older than you, Tanaka-Senpai." "T... Thanks, Shouyou." "Huh? Why'd you call him by his first name?” Nishinoya asked.  
Ren tilted his head, “Why not? My last name is Hokuse, but he calls me ‘Ren’, so I see no problem with it.”  
Hinata pointed to the tall redhead, “See? He’s not a threat. You two are just way too overprotective.”

Ren nodded in agreement.

"Oh, it looks like your game's about to start." He smiled, "Play well, Shouyou!”  
Hinata blushed slightly at the encouragement and smiled back, “Osu!”

Although…

He couldn’t help but wonder what Ren was doing when he said that he was in the area at the time.

 

* * *

 

“Ah, you did well!” Ren smiled as he patted Shouyou’s back, “So what you lost two sets? You won the first set, right? And wasn’t this a practice match?”  
“Y-Yeah… I guess.” Hinata mumbled.

“Say what, since you’re so down about it, I’ll take you out to get some curry.”

Shouyou goofily smiled before slapping his forehead, “Sorry, Ren… Some players from Nekoma and I are going to a small cafe.”  
“That’s alright!” Kuroo swung his arms around the two, pulling them together, “He can join!”

“Awesome! Thank you, Senpai!” Kuroo laughed cockily and began to drag the two towards the rest of the group.

Kageyama glared at the three from where he sat on the bench, sipping his water.

“Woah…” Suga mumbled, sitting next to him, “You alright? You’re emitting a pretty intense aura.”

Kageyama mumbled something incoherent before sipping on his water bottle and pointing to the new redhead. “Who’s he?”

Suga looked to where he was pointing.

“Oh! Hokuse?” He asked, “Apparently he’s Hinata’s new friend- er… _Neighbour_ , more like it. He said he came to watch the game because he wanted to see how our team plays.”  
“Why?”  
“He’s transferring to Karasuno come Monday and is thinking about joining our team. At least, that’s what I heard.”

“Hm…” Kageyama groaned, “I still don’t like him.”

“Woah that’s so cool!” Eyes lit up in awe, “Do it again! Do it again!”  
Ren took the volleyball and placed it ontop of his head, spinning it around and making Hinata giggle.

“Alright, now how about that cafe?” Daichi said.

“W-What? Who said we were inviting you?” Kuroo’s eyes went wide.  
“You invite our son, you invite us all.” Daichi said with a small maniac-looking glare, making Kuroo cower down.

“R… Right.”

Thank goodness for coaches...

Kuroo thanked the Gods that he didn’t have to make a giant hole in his wallet to pay for the meals.

Kageyama gave slight glares towards the new guy, frowning when he would glare back and he would especially do it when Ren would stare at Hinata.

“Ren?” Hinata asked, “Something wrong? Oh…? You too, Kageyama? D… Did I do something?”  
Ren looked over to Kageyama, making eye contact with him as he laid an arm out across the top of Hinata’s chair. No one seemed to pay much attention to it.

“Nothing’s wrong, Shouka.” He said slyly.

“Uh… _Shouka_ …?” Asahi echoed.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi couldn’t help but to laugh.

For the rest of the night, everyone talked and had a good time - aside from Kageyama and Ren’s glares, of course.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shouka is a feminine name that is from Muslim origin!  
> Also, it means; "Kind of deer"  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter which comes out on Friday! (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)


	3. No One Needs To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That’s true, isn’t it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little late... Sorry ;-;  
> To make up for it, have an extra long chapter tomorrow!  
> It's already pre-written! (o_ _)ﾉ彡☆

“Hm, who’s that kid again?” Tsukishima asked, throwing the volleyball up in the air and catching it with the same hand.

“Who’s who, Tsukki?”

“Him.”

The blond pointed to a tall boy. Yamaguchi scratched the back of his head, wondering where he recognized him from.

He snapped his fingers as soon as he realised.

“That’s Ren- er… _Hokuse_ , I mean. Hinata calls him; ‘Ren’.” He mumbled, “Apparently he’s joining our volleyball team next week. He’s been visiting Hinata-Chan for the past few days...”  
Tsukishima gave Ren an onceover.

He had dark red hair that would’ve been close to a dark purple or a black and he seemed to be wearing their school uniform - so he must’ve been from Karasuno. The guy seemed to have a Hinata clinging to him, jumping all over the place.

“I can’t believe you’re joining, Ren!” Hinata said enthusiastically, “You're going to like Kageyama-Kun - he’s a nice guy once you get to know him. Suga-San is really nice, too - he reminds me of a mother. Daichi-San, too, but moreover as a father.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m psyched too, Shouka.” Ren smiled, pulling the boy in for a hug then giving him a knuckle sandwich on top of the head.

“H-Hey! Stop that!” Hinata punched the toned arm, ducking to get out of his hold. “A-And don’t call me that! It’s embarrassing…!”

Ren laughed at the adorable glare Hinata sent him.

“Did Daichi-San give you the papers yet?” Hinata asked, still bouncing around and smiling.

“Yep!” Ren chuckled, placing a hand on the back of his head, “Geez, Sho, What coffee did you drink this morning?”

Shouyou laughed, “You know I don’t drink coffee!”  
“God forbid if anyone gave some to you!”  
“I don’t like him… He gives off a bad vibe.” Tsukishima murmured, "Even if he's smiling."

“I don’t like the bastard either.” Someone grumbled from behind the two.

Yamaguchi and the blond turned around to see Kageyama clutching a volleyball so tight that it looked like it was about to pop.

“Pfft… Jealous much?” Tsukki snickered.

The freckled one glared at the two, giving them the; 'Don't-Even-Think-About-Fighting' look. He turned back to Hinata and Ren, watching their every move. From afar, it kind of looked like they were flirting with each other.

“He’s getting really close to Sho-Chan.” He told the two, “I think he might’ve been a thug or something at his other school… He’s kind of buff and seems possessive and stuff… Y-You two get what I’m saying.”

They nodded.

Ren placed a hand on Hinata’s head, messing up the orange curls even further than they already were. The setter seemed to clutch the ball even tighter and started to get into a position where he was able to throw the ball at the tall redhead. He threw it up in the air and jumped but was quickly caught by a set of hands dragging him backwards.  
“Alright, Kageyama. W-Why don’t we work on your sets, huh?” Ennoshita asked nervously as he tried to calm the boy down.  
Kageyama was grumbling something incoherent the entire time he was being dragged to the other side of the gym by the other.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi glanced over to them before turning back to Shouyou.

“You two! Get back to practice!” Daichi yelled at them. The two separated and began working on their throws.

“Hinata,” Daichi yelled at him, too, “Practice! Don’t slack off, got it?”  
Hinata laughed lightly and ran to where Ennoshita and Kageyama were practicing, waving a goodbye to Ren.

Ren smiled and waved back, turning around to leave.

“Idiot!” Kageyama shouted half-heartedly as Hinata missed one of the balls he set over, “Jump higher!”  
“That _is_ how high I can jump, Bakageyama!”

“No it’s not! I’ve see you jump higher than that!”

Sugawara was practicing with Daichi over on the left side of the gym, so it was just those two.

“Fine, whatever…” He grumbled, “I’ll; ‘ _Jump. Higher_.’.”

Hinata used finger quotations around the last two words, underhandedly tossing the ball to Kageyama.

Kageyama set the ball again and Hinata smacked it to the gymnasium ground.

“Good.” Kageyama praised softly, “Again.”

 

* * *

‘ _Found him yet_?’

Orange hair.

“Yeah.”  
Chocolate eyes.

‘ _Really_ ? _Are you positive it's him_?’

Short and small.

“If I wasn’t, I would ignore your call.”  
Awkward and good-natured.

‘ _That’s true, isn’t it_?’

Not too smart.

“Hm.”  
But smart enough.

‘ _When can I meet him_?’

Pale skin that shines in the sunlight.

“Wait until Winter Break.”

Small hands that could do a lot of damage.

‘ _Fine_. _Putting everything aside; when are you going to cut the crap_.’

Did I mention he was small?

“Cut the crap, Shono? What are you talking about?”

Voice high pitched.

‘ _This facade_.’

Impatient.

“In a few months maybe. Before the school year ends, for sure. I just… Need to meet a few people.”  
Blushes soft pinks.

‘ _For recruitment_?’

Sometimes dark reds.

“Yeah. Guess you can put it that way.”

Sweet and gentle.

‘ _Alright. Haruaki has summoned me so I have to leave_ . _Text me when you arrive, Ren_.’

Loud.

“Bye.”

 ** _Hinata Shouyou_**.

* * *

 

“Good job today, guys!” Ukai said, “Make sure to sleep well and eat a full meal, got it?”

He waited for the class to nod, ”Alright, see you all tomorrow.”

The all exited the gym, making their way to the clubroom. Once Hinata was changed, he made sure he was the first out.

“See ya’!” He yelled as he shut the door.

“Where’s he going so fast?” Ennoshita asked, throwing a white shirt on.

“Today’s Wednesday so he’s going to pick Natsu up.”  
“Natsu?”  
“His little sister.”  
“Oh yeah… I forgot he had a sibling.”

Tanaka snickered, “How much you wanna bet he has a sister complex, Noya?”

“Pfft! A thousand yen!” ( _That’s about 8 dollars in USD_ )  
“Let’s ask Kageyama.” Tanaka suggested, “Kouhai!”  
Kageyama looked up from his phone, “Yeah?”  
“Does Hinata have a sister complex?”  
Kageyama gave them a questioning look, “I… Guess…? He’s definitely more mature around Natsu. God forbid if you swear around her.”

Tanaka giggled, “Knew it! Nishinoya, pay up!”

Nishinoya grumbled something  before taking his wallet out of his jeans, “I bet you already knew.”  
He gave the money to Tanaka and continued getting dressed.

* * *

 

Hinata skipped on the grass, singing a song about meat. He only stopped when he saw Ren standing by the gate with a phone to his ear.

“Ren!” He yelled, waving rapidly from where he was. He began running to him.

Ren snapped the phone shut and glared before realising who it was. “Shouyou! Hey, how was practice?”  
“Oh, it was good. Thanks for asking.” He slowed his pace down as he was getting closer to him.

“Yeah… Uh- sorry for having you get yelled at.”  
Hinata shook his head, “Nah, it’s okay. Did you wait for me?”  
“Yep!” He smiled, “Didn’t you say something about walking home with Kageyama-Kun today?”  
Hinata and him began walking home.  
“Yeah… Sorry about that. I mixed the days up. We only walk home on Monday’s, Thursday’s, and Friday’s.”  
“Really? Why?”  
“Kageyama stays after on Tuesdays and I have to pick Natsu up today.”

“Your sister? But why doesn’t your mother pick her up?”

Hinata sneezed and rubbed his nose, earning a small; ‘gazuntite’ from Ren.

“Here.” He took the tissue Ren digged out of his school bag, blowing his nose with it. Crumpling it up, he put it in his pocket.

“Sorry…” He said quietly, “She works today.”

“Oh…”  
The silence spread like an infectious disease, infecting the air around them until they finally finished walking down the hill.

“Alright. Our houses are that way so I have to go this way.” He turned towards Ren, “Bye, Re-”

His wrist was grabbed and a finger was placed under his chin.

“R… Ren…?”

Ren narrowed his eyes and pulled him flush against his chest, placing his lips on top of the smaller’s.

Hinata’s eyes widened and his body froze. Everything just happened so...

 _Fast_.

Ren’s lips were slightly chapped and he could taste the mint chapstick that was coated on them.

They didn’t move as they stared into each other’s eyes. After a few seconds of still bodies, Ren closed his and began to move his lips, swiping his tongue on the bottom of Hinata’s.

As soon as Hinata could feel himself again, he pushed Ren away, covering his mouth with his forearm.

“I… I have to go!”

He began running in the direction of Natsu’s daycare and ran as fast as he can.

Ren smirked and pivoted on his heel.

He would see him tomorrow.

They would have to walk to school.

He could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE DID WHAT?!  
> Muahaha!  
> We finally get a bit of an insight on Ren's plans!  
> Ahhhhhhh, I'm so excited!  
> I'll see you guys Sunday! (*≧ω≦*)


	4. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is found in the gym crying?  
> But, who finds him and comforts him - is the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 3:32AM where I live and from the time I was supposed to sleep (9PM) I;  
> Made a watercolour of Sugawara Koushi, made two separate future chapters for this fanfiction, edited an old HQ!! fanfiction, organised my room and art desk, finished my weekend homework, put away my laundry, and made this chapter!  
> WOOOO!  
> Alright, so it's not as long as I wanted it to be.  
> It was about 8 pages in Google Drive, so bare with me.  
> I hope you enjoy! ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ

The following day, Hinata left his house early to purposefully avoid Ren. His mother questioned him but  he just said; “Sorry, practice is starting earlier than usual.”

She responded with a measly; “It’s nearly five, Shouyou. School starts at nine. Are they starting practice _that_ early?”

However, before she could finish her sentence, her son was out the door with a piece of toast in between his teeth. Quickly, he jumped on his bike and pedaled away as fast as he could before his mother could question him again. 

His phone vibrated, but he ignored it. Too much was on his mind.

As he devoured the bread without the use of his hands, Hinata _tried_ to pay attention to the road. He turned when he had to, stopped when he had to, and slowed down when he had to. 

He stared at his handle bars for a minute, beginning to get lost in his mind. Next thing he knew was that he almost sped past a stop sign!

Ren was getting to his head.

Geez…

Why did he kiss him?!

Was he out of his mind?!

Did he not _know_ who Hinata Shouyou was?

Hinata Shouyou was small, too energetic and talkative, annoying, stupid…

So why did _he_ kiss _him_?!

“Who would even like me?” He asked to no one in particular.

It sounded a bit depressing, but it was true.

I mean, sure, he was popular with everyone in his grade. Even some in second and third year - but that was about it. Sometimes he would hear the girls talking about him - but they would usually say; ‘ _Oh, he’s adorable_ !’ or, ‘ _So cute_!’

But when they called him those things, they meant that he was as cute as a puppy or kitten. Not _boyfriend_ -wise.

He groaned.

Ren _did_ say that he didn’t want to date anyone - so what was _that_ supposed to be?!

A kiss is something you do with someone you love. Not with your neighbor!

If his hands weren’t on the handlebars, he would’ve slapped his forehead.

 _Hard_.

Since it was nearly five in the morning, no one was out - giving him the advantage of pedaling even faster than he normally would.

In about fifteen minutes, he reached Karasuno. Normally it’d take about twenty five to thirty minutes.

Hinata chained his bike up to the bike rack, like he’d do every morning, and made his way to the clubroom to get changed. He knew that the gym was probably locked, so maybe there was an emergency key in there. Barely anyone locked the clubroom nowadays. And if it was locked-...

Then shit.

He was relieved when the door opened. Now all he had to do was to look for the key.

After what felt like hours of rummaging through drawers and small areas, he found a dusted over key. Holding up the key to the sunlight, he sulked. It would’ve been easier to just sneak in through a window.

He used his shirt to wipe the dust off of it, making it shiny again.

“That’s better, I guess…” He mumbled to himself.

He unzipped his gym bag and grabbed his clothes out, changing into them quickly.

The mirror that was on the other side of the room captured his eyes and he saw himself in it.

To think…

The Little Giant wore the same exact uniform once.

He made a  goofy smiled and blushed a slight pink, tugging at the ends of the shirt to look at the number.

 _Ten_ , it read.

He made it this far, so he was going to keep going!

To nationals and even further!

He smiled up at himself, furrowing his eyebrows with determination before haughtily walking out of the club room, grabbing the gym key on the way out.

Hinata fled down the stairs and to the gym, sliding the key in and unlocking it.

He would thank the Gods later for that key.

“Ah~!” He sighed out, stretching his arms. Hinata flicked the light switch on and locked the door.

Everyone would be here in about thirty minutes or-so.

Usually Kageyama, Sugawara, or Ennoshita were there first - considering they were the team's early risers.

Oh _fuck_!

 _Kageyama_!

He was supposed to be walking with him.

Well, crap.

“He probably won’t care.” He grumbled as he dragged out the volleyball cart.

Hinata brought out one of the nets and began to set it up. He screwed a bolt into one of the poles and stuck in on a stand, doing the same for the other two.

In record timing, he had all four of them set up. That left him fifteen minutes to practice for himself.

Grabbing a volleyball in one hand, he brought his other up to serve.

Hinata threw the ball in the air, jumped, and hit it with a little force.

It wobbled in the air and curved to the other side of the net.

 _Perfect_.

He took another ball, hitting it with a little more force.

The ball went faster, but it landed out of bounds.

Hinata grabbed another ball and began to ready himself to serve it.

Yesterday flashed through his head once again and he blushed, dropping the ball and bringing his hands up to his face to cover his mouth.

 _Why couldn’t it just leave his mind already_?!

He dragged his hands down his face, glaring at the gym floor.

He didn’t want to think about those soft, chapped lips touching his.

He didn’t want to think about the heartbeat he felt when Ren pulled him close.

He didn’t want to think about the warmth of his body.

He just _didn’t want to think about it_!

Hinata grabbed another ball, throwing it up higher in the air, and running to go jump.

Then he swung his arms up, hitting the ball with all the strength he had. He felt somewhat satisfied when the ball hit the floor with a rather loud; _smack_!

He did it again and again and again - each time imagining Ren’s face.

Hinata threw the ball up again, ran after it and-

“Shouka?” Someone asked from the door.

Hinata turned around with angry tears in his eyes, still clutching the ball.

“Woah, Shouyou…” Ren snapped his phone shut, mumbling a goodbye to the person on the other line, “Are you alright?”

Hinata glared at him, feeling the tears slip down his eyes. He turned his head to look down at the ball. “'M fine.” He slurred out.

“No you’re not.” He whispered, jogging towards the small redhead. Ren pulled him in an embrace and listened as the volleyball was dropped and bounced away.

“What’s wrong?” He pushed him so he was arm’s length. However, he kept his hands on his shoulders, “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Hinata nodded softly and blushed harder.

He was crying over something so _stupid_.

Ren stared into his eyes.

“It’s stupid.” He mumbled.

“I don’t think anything about you is stupid.” He said bluntly, “ _Especially_ not your emotions.”

 _Silence_.

Ren pulled his back into the embrace, holding him even tighter. Hinata could feel the teen’s breath on his ear.

“...d...ss...e?”

“Hm? Can you say that again - I-”

“Why’d you kiss me?!”  
Taken aback by the sudden anger, Ren’s eyes widened.

“W… Well.” He thought of an answer, “Because I like you...?”

Hinata's grip loosened a bit for a second before he tightened it again.  
“Why?”  
“I can’t really explain why I like you… I just-”

“You’ve known me for about two weeks.”

Ren flinched in the embrace, “S… Sorry. I just… Really like you.”

Hinata sniffled.

“Is that what this is about?” He pulled Hinata away, bending down a bit to get to eye level with him.

Hinata looked away and nodded softly.

He waited for Ren to laugh - for him to chuckle… But…

It never came.

Instead, Ren pulled his sleeve over his hand and wiped Hinata’s tears away.

“Shouyou… Will you let me go on a date with you?”

Hinata jolted up and began panicking, “W-What? A date? Why?”

“Well… Y-Yeah. I want to do these things without making you cry. I- uh. I guess I don’t think I like to see you cry.”

“B-But-”  
“Just one date, that’s all I ask!”  
Ren bowed quickly and Hinata drew his hands protectively to his chest, taking a step back.

“W-Well…” He said quietly, “I-If you’re that sincere… I guess I’ll go on a date with you- but just one.”  
Ren stood back up and smiled wholeheartedly at him, “Thanks, Shouyou! You won’t regret it!”  
“ _Ah_ ~! Are you two done yet?! Can we come in?!”

“Boys!” Suga scolded, glaring at Nishinoya and Tanaka while Daichi held back a foaming-at-the-mouth Kageyama.

“S-Sorry!” Hinata bowed at them with Ren.

“We didn’t realise you were there. We’re sorry.” Ren said, “But… Uh… H-How much did you see?”  
“Enough to know you’re after our child!” Tanaka yelled, grabbing Hinata and holding him tightly.

“T-Tanaka-Senpai-”

“We saw Ren entering the gym and we watched from there.” Suga explained. “Tanaka, let him go.”

Tanaka grumbled something incoherent, but let the redhead go.

“Congratulations on you two, I guess.” Ennoshita said, “Welp, I’m going to go change. And I think I see Tsukishima walking down the hill with Yamaguchi.”

“Yeah, we’re going to change. See you in a second.” Sugawara waved to them as they all left.

Hinata turned around and covered his face with his hands as he blushed crimson.  
He let out little sounds of frustration, barely even realising a hand that was on his shoulder.

Ren pulled him by the shoulder and softly kissed him on the cheek.

“Thank you for giving me a chance, Shouka.”

“W-What was that for?!”  
“It was a thank you?” Ren looked confused.

Hinata looked off to the side and dropped his hands, “J... Just thank me regularly.”  
“But that's boring!”  
“Well that was embarrassing! D-Don't do that stuff in public.”  
Ren sighed, “Fine…”  
“A-And no flirting, either!”  
“Okay.”

“And I don’t mind our classmates knowing, but I don’t want them witnessing anything!”

“Okay. But I’ll agree to all of that if I get to have one rule.”

Hinata crossed his arms, “That’s fine, I guess.”

“I get three kisses a day.”  
“W... What?”  
“One in the morning, one at break, and one in the afternoon, silly.”  
“Alright… I suppose I can agree with that.”  
“Why were you here in the first place?” Hinata asked, changing the topic.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s five in the morning… What are you doing up so early when school starts at nine?”  
Ren smiled softly, “Well, I wake up at four. I do my homework around then because I don’t have enough time to do it when I get home since I’m so busy."

Ren looked like he was sweating, but Hinata made no note of it.

"I was looking out my window and saw you getting on your bike. Then I got all worried and stuff because practice doesn’t start until five thirty and it was about four thirty when you left. And then I left, followed you here, and then that led up to us getting together.”

“Really? Wow… Uh, thanks…?”

“You should probably get home and stuff... You know; before your parents worry? You’re not even in your school uniform!”

Ren looked down at his attire, “Crap, you’re right! I was so worried I just grabbed a jacket and jeans... Sorry, Shouka.”  
“Stop with the nickname…”  
“Here how about this; if I can keep using ‘Shouka’, I’ll let you pick out a nickname for me.”  
He let Shouyou think about it, “Rana.”

“...What?”  
“Your nickname is now; ‘Rana’!” Hinata giggled.

Ren stared at him and blushed a soft pink before smiling.

“What’s got you all blushy?”  
“Your smile?”  
Hinata’s face dropped at the bluntness and he blushed again, “W-What?”  
“Nothing… Your smile’s just… Really pretty.” Ren said quietly, "It reminds me of someone who passed away a while ago..."  
Hinata’s body froze, his mind taking up the words, and letting them soak.

“S-Shut up! Go home!”

Ren laughed as he was being pushed out of the gym by Hinata.

He wouldn’t mind living like this…

 _For now_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm screaming!!! ＼＼٩(๑`^´๑)۶／／  
> I'm so sorry for putting them together.  
> But, to have this fanfiction progress on; I HAD TO!  
> I hope you enjoyed.  
> ( ╥ω╥ )  
> Stay tuned until Wednesday!


	5. He Was... Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was he?  
> Hinata's father?  
> Also!  
> Hinata and Ren go on a date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaa!  
> ｡･ﾟ･(ﾉД`)  
> I'm so sorry that I'm so late!  
> (￣▽￣*)ゞ  
> I was supposed to update yesterday but at school there was the "Romeo and Juliet" play and I was really tired afterwards...  
> Yes, I like Shakespeare.  
> Don't judge.  
> I know this is kind of short, but it was more like a transition to the next chapter and it also gives out a lot of things that will be VERY important in future chapters.  
> Alright, enough chit-chat!  
> I hope you enjoy~! (╥ω╥)

Hinata didn’t remember much of his father…

All he could remember was his bright smile and the fact that his hair was exactly like his. Curly, unruly, and orange.

He completely forgot how his voice sounded - how his laugh would echo in a room.

But he would never forget the way he walked into one. It could be as solemn as a graveyard - but when he walked in, everything would completely flip.

It’s not like he could talk to his mother about him. Whenever he tried to bring the subject up, she would change it.

‘ _Okaa-San, what was Otou-San like_ -’

‘ _Shouyou, how was school_?’

She hid all the pictures of him, as well.

It’s not like he didn't know what happened to his father because it’s not like he could just up and disappear off the face of the Earth. He probably is on a business trip or maybe he moved away.

At least…

That’s what he would tell himself.  
Sometimes, he would catch his mother wearing her engagement ring - but that was only for a few seconds before she would lock it in her jewelry box.

The last time he saw his father was-

He was sixteen now, and Natsu is about four…

So doing the math; maybe when he was around eleven or twelve. It was before Natsu was born, but when she was still in his mother.

He could recall eating breakfast with him in the morning one day, talking about small things like how he saw a really cool volleyball player on the television in one of the shops. But when he came home, his father wasn’t there and Mother didn’t answer any of his questio-

“Shouka?” A hand waved in front of his face, “Shouyou, are you alright? We can do this another time if you aren’t feeling well-”  
“No!” He said a little too quickly, “No, Ren, I’m fine.”

Hinata looked back down to the menu in his hands, “Although I’d be even better if you’d let me pay for myself, you know.”

Ren tsked and shook his head, “I asked you out, so I should pay. Now, did you find anything that you’d like to eat? I know this place is a bit fancy for your tastes, but it’s a really good cafe - I promise.”  
“Alright… I trust you. Uh, maybe just the strawberry boba tea and the tri-coloured dango. What about you?”   
“I think I’ll go for some matcha tea and some sakura jelly.”

“ _Wah_! Isn’t that expensive?”  
“Well, not too expensive.”

“Eh?! It’s so much yen, though…”  
Ren smiled and shook his head.

“I don't mind. To be honest, the thing is… My family isn’t all that poor, you know?”  
Hinata cocked his head in confusion before Ren continued on explaining it for him.

“Well, my family owns a…” _Think, you fucking idiot_ , “Company in Tokyo. Remember the day I came to your match against Nekoma because I was in the area?”   
Hinata nodded.

“I was at the company with my father working on our new product.” He set his menu down on the table, “So… Yeah.”

Hinata was about to say something, but just in time; the small waitress came with her little clipboard and pen, asking for their order.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe that they’ve been together for two weeks.” Daichi whispered to Sugawara as they watched Ren and Hinata practice tossing to each other.

“What do you mean, Daichi-San?”  
“I mean that… You know how Hinata is - he’s more independent. If anything I thought he was going to get together with Kageyama.”

“Yeah… I thought that, too.” Suga said, “But you already know how fate changes and stuff. Didn’t you grow up on those Studio Ghibli movies, too?”  
“Yeah, yeah. Stop bringing up my past.”   
“What? Too cringey for you?” Suga wiggled his fingers.  
“Yep.”

Sugawara giggled as Daichi sulked, “Well, I’m just happy that he’s happy.”

“Yeah, same here.”

“Kageyama doesn’t seem too happy though.” A new voice said, startling Daichi a bit.

“C-Coach!” Suga exclaimed, "When did you get here?"  
Ukai ignored Suga and began talking.

“He’s lost his partner and only close friend, you know.” Coach Ukai crossed his arms, watching as Kageyama tried to make himself fit into Nishinoya’s and Tanaka’s antics.

Daichi sucked in a breath as he looked over to the three. "It's kind of pitiful to watch."

"And painful." Sugawara added, “But… There’s nothing we can really do about it...”  
Coach Ukai shook his head.

"What do you mean?"

“Hokuse is a third year, right?”  
“Right.”   
“So since he’s in your grade, why don’t you two try to talk to him?” Ukai suggested.

Sugawara shrugged and looked towards Ren. It’s not that he didn’t want to befriend him… Suga loved to be friends with everybody, you know? But, for some odd reason…

This guy seemed different.

And no, not the ‘ _good_ ’ kind of different.

‘ _Different_ ’ different.

“He doesn’t really talk to many people in our grade. And if he does, he’s usually talking to his fangirls.” Suga told the two, “But… I guess I can go give it a shot.”

Daichi smiled and smacked his back, “That’s the spirit, Suga!”

“Go get em’ tiger.”

“Oh hush.”

Sugawara made his way over to the two who were in the middle of their conversation.

“Yo! Hokuse!” Ren’s smile dropped slightly when he turned his body to see one of the team’s setters, “You’re a setter, right? Wanna practice some sets together?”

Deciding against being rude and saying; ‘no’ so he could stay around his boyfriend, Ren agreed. “See you after, Shouka.”

Ren walked away with Sugawara and Hinata’s eyes followed him until he felt a round object hit his stomach. He let out a gust of air and clutched the spot where the volleyball hit.   
“Dumbass! You were supposed to be prepared!” Kageyama shouted, placing his hands on his hips, “Let’s practice.”

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows in determination, “Osu!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is so adorable!  
> (ᵔ.ᵔ)  
> I'm so sorry for putting him in this fanfiction, but the idea that I have is so good!  
> (⇀‸↼‶)  
> Alright, considering it's Thursday, I'll see you guys tomorrow.  
> Bye, bye! 。.:☆*:･'(*⌒―⌒*)))


	6. Sho-Chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shouyou, why don’t you come over to my place to study tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaa I'm so sorry (╥﹏╥)

“Ne, ne, Ren! Are you excited for the training camp? I'm so happy that they decided to do it the week before Winter Break! Less school stuff - you know?" He bounced around Ren in a circle, "We'll even be together for a whole week playing volleyball! Tell me that doesn't sound awesome!"

Ren chuckled at his boyfriend’s antics.

‘ _Wonderful_.’ He thought bitterly, ‘ _A whole week of dealing with those assholes_. _Great fucking timing, too_ .’

Hinata closed his eyes and walked ahead of Ren, not paying attention of where he was going. Soon enough, he bumped into another body.

“Sho-Chan?” The man he bumped into asked, “You really gotta watch where you’re going.”

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” Hinata smiled up at the guy, realising he was one of his classmates.

“Say, did you take notes yesterday?”  
“Yeah, why?”

“Can I borrow them? I was absent.”  
Ren placed a hand on Hinata’s shoulder, nudging him a bit to silently tell him to get a move on. Hinata nodded and pulled out a black journal from his backpack, handing it to the boy.

"I'm not sure if I have the _best_ notes in the world. Hitoka Yachi - she's in class five - she has great notes!" 

"Hitoka Yachi?" The boy whispered, "Oh! Yachi-Chan. It's alright, Sho-Chan, your notes are decipherable and I'm kinda running' on a tight schedule right now." He thanked the smaller, bowed, and walked away.

“Hm, who was that?” Ren asked as casually as he could.

“O-Oh! That was Muri-San. He’s a classmate of mine.”

“Just a classmate?”  
Hinata raised an eyebrow, “Well… Yeah. What’d you expect him to be?”

There was a moment of silence…

“He called you by your first name.”  
Hinata quirked an eyebrow and turned to face him. Ren’s sudden assertiveness kind of shocked him just then and there. “And? I-I don’t really see how that’s a problem. Nishinoya-San and a few others call me; ‘Sho-Chan’, so it’s not like it’s just him who-”  
“It bothers me so knock it off.” He said, beginning to walk again, “Whether it’s your first name or just a nickname - they shouldn't be calling you crap like that.”

Hinata swallowed a lump in his throat, deciding it best not to fight. “I… If it bothers you that much, then I guess I’ll tell them to stop. But, are you okay? You seem aggravated.”

“Shouyou, why don’t you come over to my place to study tonight.” The way he said it made it sound like Hinata couldn’t argue, “My parents are out of town. You do have that English test soon, don't you?”

“Uh, alright. I’m sure my mom won’t mind, so what time?”  
“Right after volleyball practice.”

 

* * *

 

“Where are you two going so fast?” Takeda laughed lightly, watching as Ren and Hinata bolted to the gym door.

“Shouyou’s coming over to study. Right, Sho?”  
“Mhm!” Hinata hummed happily.

“Hinata? Studying?” Ennoshita asked, “Are you sure you have the right guy, Hokuse-San?”

“Oh shush, Ennoshita-Kun! They’re just covering up for a date!” Yachi giggled with a hand over her mouth. Ren nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head.

“That’s adorable.” Kiyoko smiled softly at the two, making Hinata blush.

Ren would’ve glared down at him, but there were too many people around. Hinata locked eyes with Kageyama for a second. He was across the gym, putting away a volleyball.

The black-haired boy glared at him before, turning away and putting the ball in the bin.

“Come on, Shouyou, let’s go.” Ren tugged on his arm and pulled him by his hand out of the gymnasium.

“See you guys tomorrow!” He giggled.

Strangely enough, Ren only mumbled out his goodbye. Something was _really_ off about him today.

First off; he was being a jerk! To him and to his friends!

Hinata was almost positive that he freaked a few girls out with that glare of his in the morning. Secondly; he made Hinata have to ask for everyone to stop calling him; “Sho-Chan” or “Chibi-Chan”, all because Ren said that _he_ was the only one to call Hinata by his first name and nicknames. Lastly; _his aura_!

Now, Hinata has seen some pretty scary auras in his life - most from Kageyama, Daichi, Coach, and Sugawara, to name a few.

But this one was different.

Hinata decided not to pay attention to his boyfriend who began to ramble on about something. Grades? He thought it was grades.

He had a B-average, so he didn’t really care too much about grades. Yes, B-average.

The truth was; Hinata Shouyou was actually a year ahead. He took a few courses in middle school to prepare himself for high school - so of course he would have decent grades. He just... Got really bad test grades recently.

Hinata stared at his feet as they moved one step at a time. It seemed like they were beginning to just do it themselves. Nowadays it started to feel like maybe he wasn’t controlling his body and it was really someone else who was doing that.

One step.

Two steps.

Right foot.

Left foot.

Something was off and Hinata didn’t like it.

 

* * *

 

“R-Ren?! What the hell are you doing?! I'm not ready! S-Stop!”

Hinata twisted his wrists around and tried to struggle out of Ren’s hold.

Ren was straddled on top of his waist, knees on both sides of his body while his hands worked on keeping Hinata’s arms in place and exploring his torso.

“Shouyou - we’ve been dating for about five weeks. I think you’re ready.”

“Ren! J-Just get off!”

Ren locked cold eyes with him for a few seconds.

“Didn’t you say that you love me?”  
“R-”

“Did you or did you not say that you love me?”

“I…" _Don't remember_... "Did…” Hinata said quietly in a defeated tone.

“B-But this is something different! Get o-off!”  
One of Hinata’s hands broke free of Ren’s hold and his pushed on the older’s shoulder. This, of course, did nothing - considering the difference in their heights and weights. Hinata didn’t get it…

How was this man the same one from before?  
The one who said that he’d take it slow?  
The one who said that he would listen to him and respect his choices?  
Where was he?  
This man was different.

Bright green eyes turned toxic and hazy.

The smile that would decorate his face was nowhere to be seen.

Even if it was there, that wouldn’t make this situation seem any less scarier.

“Shouyou,” His voice was deep, “Just let me be your first.”

He let go of Hinata’s hands and wrapped them around the small waist, holding him tightly to his own chest as if he was the most precious thing in the world.

“ _Please_ , Shouyou.”

Hinata’s arms fell limp to the bed and he buried his face in the crook of Ren’s neck. Should he let him do this?

He wasn’t sure that if he said; ‘yes’, Ren would let him back out.

Yes?

No?  
He had to admit that he was a _bit_ curious as to how guys do it. Truthfully; he has never seen gay porn, so he was a bit unsure as to how to handle this.

Even though he was curious, he had to remember how old he was.

Sixteen.

In most parts of Japan, thirteen was the legal age - but only under the Japanese national criminal law code. However, laws like Tokyo's; "Youth Protection Law" prohibited adults from having sex with youths who are under seventeen.

But…

Ren wasn’t _technically_ an adult.

He was only about two years older than him _and_ went to the same high school.

Besides…

Ren wouldn’t hurt him.

“I… I suppose… It’s okay.” He mumbled, “B-But if I say; ‘stop’ then you _have_ to stop. Okay?”  
“Alright, Sho.”

Little did Hinata know; Ren’s fingers were crossed behind his own back.

 

* * *

 

Hinata squirmed and hitched his breath every few seconds, trying to get away from the fingers that were invading inside of him. An opened bottle of lube and a box of condoms were scattered across the bed and nightstand. Their shirts, pants, socks, and shoes were off and thrown about the bedroom floor carelessly.

A pillow lay underneath Hinata’s hips so they wouldn’t get sore from being up in the air the whole time. Ren traced his rib cage with his index finger, bending down to nip at it just so he could leave red marks scattered across his pale complexion. Hinata jolted with every nip - trying hard not to whimper at how much it stung every time Ren would do that.

Hinata yelped and covered his mouth with both hands when Ren hit a sensitive spot inside of him. It made his eyes tear up and made Ren smirk.

“ _Found it_ ~.” He sung, deeply.

Hinata was starting to regret this…

He should’ve said; ‘no’.

He felt scared and vulnerable to the larger man.

“You’re doing good, sweetheart.”

Ren began to whisper sweet nothings into his ear, using his other hand to stroke his cock so he wouldn’t be feeling as much pain.

The burning sensation in his bottom only lasted a few more seconds before Ren took his fingers out. The redhead took the lube again and began to coat his shaft.

Hinata looked conflicted.

He didn’t want to do this anymore!

Ren looked, well, _HUGE_!

“R-Ren…” He slurred, “I-I don’t think I can do this… We need t-to stop.”

He began to sit up, only to be pushed back down on the bed by the other.

“It’s too late to back out now.” He said as he buried himself in Hinata’s neck.

Ren lined himself up with Hinata and began to slowly push in.

Hinata’s thighs quivered and his bottom felt like it was being ripped open.

Once Ren began to move, Hinata could feel his eyes burn and blur. Tears escaped only moments after.

As well as moans.

And grunts.

And groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY!!! FORGIVE ME PLEASE!!!  
> (シ_ _)シ(シ_ _)シ(シ_ _)シ(シ_ _)シ(シ_ _)シ(シ_ _)シ  
> So...  
> I hope you're ready for the training camp!  
> See you guys on Sunday.  
> ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣▽￣)┘


	7. Lunch Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shouka, why don’t we go somewhere more… Private?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a little late...  
> Someone who has been here all my life died today.  
> Well - I'm not sure in your book a cat would be a someone - but to me he was.  
> He had a tumor in him the size of a golf ball and had a tear somewhere in his digestive system.  
> We didn't know until today because he wasn't moving and... Yeah.  
> You know - you never know what you have until you lose it.  
> I know that line is overused - but...  
> It's so true.  
> The one thing I regret is that I didn't spend a whole lot of time with him. I mean, I would talk to him every other day and stuff, but...  
> He was nineteen and he was old and I understand that, you know?  
> I don't want to cry anymore today, so let's just read the chapter, okay?  
> I hope you enjoy it and live to smile another day.  
> -Sincerely, Hajime.Isao

Hinata could barely even remember what happened after Ren and him had, uh… _Sex_.

The aftermath of it definitely suck - especially the morning after. Thankfully, Hinata’s mother excused him from school - but that was only because she thought he had some sort of illness.

He lay in bed that day with his forearm over his eyes and a small dog curled to his side.

“ _It’s too late to back out now_.”

The words flooded his mind and consumed his thoughts, whole.

Hinata didn’t really get why Ren wouldn’t stop when he said so. Maybe he was needy? I mean; he was a guy too, so he understood how it felt when you had, uhm, well… _You know_ …?

A boner.

He tried to roll himself over, only to result in a sharp pain wielding up his spine.

“Ah~!” He whined, “Totoro, this sucks!”

Totoro, his dog, was named after; “My Neighbor Totoro” for the obvious reason that Hinata grew up watching those Studio Ghibli films.

Totoro let out a shrill whine and put his head on Hinata’s lap, begging for his back to be stroked. Hinata raised his hand and softly petted the fur, staring at the white ceiling above him.

Ahhhh!

He was _so bored_!

What were you even supposed to do in a situation like this?

His mother was out at work and Natsu was at her preschool.

Maybe he should try to take a nap again…? I mean, it wouldn’t hurt…

Hinata closed his eyes and brought the blanket even closer to his face, attempting to take a nap. It was about twenty minutes later that Hinata would fall into a restless sleep of sweaty bodies and bittersweet words.

 

* * *

 

“Hinata, you jerk!” Onazaki shouted, clenching his fists, “You made the whole class worried!”

“Yeah, you big turd! We can’t miss another day - you know that.” Arisu smacked him on the head with her astronomy textbook.

The four of them - counting Muri - were working on a project for the drama club. They were told to create a playbill for the play, in which they happily agreed to.

“Oh! Muri-San!” Muri sat on top of the desk on the side of Hinata, “How’s the painting coming?”  
Muri was part of the art club - who in fact were working on the paintings and props for the play.

“It’s going good, Sho-Chan.” He said nonchalantly.

 _Sho-Chan_ .  
The day Ren told him to tell his friends to stop calling him that…

Hinata just decided to brush that day off and pretend like it didn’t really happen. He’ll let his friends call him whatever they want - as long as it was appropriate.

“Thanks for asking. And volleyball?”  
“Oh it’s going good.”  
“That’s good.” Onazaki cracked his knuckles before he threw his hands behind his head, “But, uh…” He eyed the other two.

“Hm? Something wrong?”

“Well… Not _really_ . Just uh… Muri, you tell him!” He pushed Muri in front of him.  
“Wah?! Me?! It’s your fault for bringing it up!”  
“Is not!”  
“Is too!”  
“Is not!”  
“Is too-”  
“Shut up! Both of you!” Arisu yelled, grabbing both of their ears, “You’re confusing him, idiots. And I swear to _god_ if you make him cry again.”  
“I-I’m not crying! That only happened once, Arisu-Chan.”

Arisu rolled her eyes and let go of their ears, “I’ll tell him.”

She sat in the desk in front of Hinata and turned around to face him.

“Well, uh, Sho…” She said awkwardly, “There have been some… _Rumours_.”

“Rumors?” He asked curiously, “About what?”  
“You, duh.” Onazaki said, earning a slap on the shoulder by none other than Muri.

“They’re about you and that new third year.” She whispered with a hand on the side of her mouth. Hinata’s face reddened slightly and he laughed nervously.

“Sho-Chan, we’re just curious if they’re true.” Muri said.

“And you know it’s okay if you like guys.” Onazaki smiled, “You know we don’t care. Heck - I’m even dating this asshat- Ow! _Muuuri_ ~! That _huuurt_ ~!”

Arisu rolled her eyes again and put her attention back on Hinata, “Are they true?”  
“W-Well…” Hinata grabbed the hems of his sleeves and started fidgeting, “Y-Yeah… Kinda.”  
Arisu slammed her hands on Hinata’s desk as she stood up, “Aha! I knew it!”

She held out her hand to Onazaki as if she was waiting for something to be dropped in it. “You owe me two thousand yen, Ona-Chan!” (two thousand yen is about seventeen dollars in USD)

Onazaki’s body slumped over as he dug through his uniformed pants’ back pocket to pull out his severely damaged, black wallet. He pulled out the two thousand yen and handed it to Arisu who smiled brightly as he sulked.

“You two bet on him?!” Muri began to scold the two and the redhead quickly tuned out of it - deciding it would be best not to listen to their rant.

Hinata’s phone buzzed on his desk only a moment later and he answered it, placing the device on his lap as he read the text.

 

 **To:** Hinata, Shouyou

 **From:** Hokuse, Ren

 **Subject:** Hey!♡♡

I’m sorry I was really rough a few days ago, Shouka. Can I buy you an apology lunch?

 

Hinata looked to the floor beside him, his eyes averting the text message. Should he really?

I mean, Ren _was_ apologizing, after all…

 

 **To:** Hokuse, Ren

 **From:** Hinata, Shouyou

 **Subject:** none

I guess that’s okay

 

 **To:** Hinata, Shouyou

 **From:** Hokuse, Ren

 **Subject:** Meet me in the cafeteria

Can’t wait to see you (´ ε ` )

 

Hinata snapped his phone close and stretched his sore body across his desk. The bell buzzed for break period about ten minutes ago, so it would end in another forty.

“Hey, Hinata.” Muri slung his bag over his shoulder, “Wanna come eat with us?”

The three he was originally talking to were surrounded by about two more boys that Hinata could barely even recognise and another girl who Arisa would usually hang around.

“No thanks, guys.” He smiled, “I’m going to have lunch with the volleyball club.”

The lie slid off of his tongue with ease.

“Okay. See you later, Hinata.” Arisu waved him off as he left the room, only taking his phone and wallet with him.

He sped down the hall.

Hinata cringed slightly with each step he took. At least he was walking better than yesterday. Although there was a small weird feeling at his bottom and he had a slight stomach ache - but, he was doing okay.

 

* * *

 

“Here, have some of my bento.”

Ren held the chopsticks up to Hinata’s mouth. On it was a piece of his omelette with a few grains of rice here and there.

Hinata opened his mouth and Ren placed the food on his tongue, waiting for the other to close his mouth before taking the chopsticks out.

“How is it?”

Hinata put a hand up to his mouth and hummed in delight. The egg was nice and fluffy, definitely seasoned well.

After he swallowed his smiled up brightly at him, “It was really good! Did you make it?”  
Ren nodded and took another piece of egg up to Hinata’s mouth who happily opened it.

Ren saw some of the girls staring behind Hinata - some were even taking pictures. Although, he wasn’t sure that Hinata noticed.

“Want some of my udon?”

“Why not?”  
Hinata clumsily twirled the noodles around the utensils, watching as they slipped down back into the bowl.

He blushed a shade of pink and tried again - this time a little more shakily.

“S-Sorry,” He said after the third time, “I just-”

Ren took Hinata’s hand into his and helped him pick up the noodles.

“Hold it firmly,” He directed, “And don’t let go, okay?”  
“O… kay…”

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows in determination and lifted the chopsticks up to Ren’s mouth.

The noodles disappeared into Ren's mouth and he chewed, furrowing his eyebrows and putting a finger to his lips.

“From now on,” He said while chewing the food, “I’m bringing an extra bento for you.”

Hinata’s body straightened up quickly and his eyes widened, “N-No! Rana, it’s fine.”

Ren’s body froze, with his hand mid-air, about to caress Hinata’s cheek.

“You… Called me; ‘ _Rana_ ’.”

“W-Well, yeah…” He said, confused, “That’s what your nickname is… Isn’t it? I-I mean - if you don’t like it-”  
“No!” He said too quickly, “No, I… I like it.”

They stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed like forever before someone behind them squealed.

“Ah~! They’re so adorable!” She exclaimed.

“Yeah! I’m totally fine if Hokuse-Sama is in a relationship with somebody that cute!”  
“Same! I totally ship it!”

“Shouka,” Ren said, making him turn around, “Why don’t we go somewhere more… _Private_?”

Hinata stared at him and dumbfoundedly nodded. Leaving their lunches at the table, Ren took Hinata by his hand and they fled the lunch room.

 

* * *

 

“Daichi,” Sugawara asked quietly, “It’s alright for me to be concerned about another relationship, right?”  
“Huh? Oh, well, I guess…? What’s wrong, Koushi?”

Sugawara shifted uncomfortably in his chair, “Well… Hinata has just seems a little off when Hokuse comes around. You know? I-I’m not sounding crazy, am I?”

Daichi shook his head and squeezed Suga’s hand.

“Don’t worry… You’re not off your rockers yet - even though you’re dating me.” Suga smiled softly at the half hearted joke, “I was thinking the same thing. I know it’s not any of our business, but I can’t help but to worry.”  
“I mean, it’s not like he’s dating a thirty year old - so I’m grateful for that.”

“Yeah…” He murmured, “I just hope it doesn’t affect how the team plays.”

* * *

 

“Achoo!” Hinata sneezed into his elbow, wiping the snot away with his sleeve.

“Eh? Are you sick?” The other was concern, “You shouldn’t catch any germs, dummy. Don’t you want to get better at volleyball?”  
“Yes…” Hinata said defeatedly, “Sorry, Ren.”

They were the only ones on the roof - probably because of how could it was. A breeze passed by them and Hinata shivered. The boy clutched his forearms and shuddered as another breeze passed by.

“You good, Sho?” Ren asked quietly, pushing him up against the wall, next to the door, “We can go back downstairs if you want-”  
“N-No, I’m fine… Really, Rana.” He added the last sentence when Ren eyed him suspiciously.

Ren shrugged before moving down to meet Hinata’s lips. They were soft and plush against his own. They also tasted slightly of the egg that they were eating together earlier.

“R-Ren…” Hinata whimpered into the kiss.

He felt as his knees began to falter and wobble - his head becoming hazy and unclear.

“Shouyou…” He cupped Hinata’s crotch with one of his hands, palming it softly as the other snuck itself up the smaller’s shirt. He licked his neck, nibbling on it softly.

“R-Re-Ah!” He let out a yelp when Ren bit a particularly sensitive spot, “N-Not… Here-Nngh… We have f-fifteen minutes left of break p-period!”  
“You can skip a class, Shouyou.” He said deeply, moving to the other side of Hinata’s neck as his hand slithered inside of his pants, grabbing his length, and stroking it.

“I-I really can’t, R-Ren… Ahn…” He whimpered, “P-Please - g-get off… I have a t-test!”  
“You can make it up after school.”  
“V-Volleyball…”  
“Volleyball lasts until eight- oh? Did you come already?” He pulled his hand out of the boxers, “That was quick. Have you not touched yourself since the last time we’ve done it?”

Hinata blushed furiously and turned his head, moving to leave. He had to get away from him. Another second longer then he would surely miss class.

“Ah, ah, ah~!” Ren sang as he pulled him back to the wall by the wrist. He pinned his arm right about his hand and snuck his hands down his spine. “Where do you think you’re sneaking off to?”  
“L-Let go!” He yelled, “Seriously, Ren! I can’t right now!”  
“Hm? Did I hear something?”  
“R-Ren!”  
“Guess not.” Ren shrugged, sticking the cum coated fingers down Hinata’s pants again to prepare him.

Hinata pressed his face against the walls Ren would whisper the same sweet nothings in his ear from two days ago.

“W-We have volleyball after school!”  
“So?” He asked, aura darkening around them, “Just be good and let me fuck you. If you’re not bad - maybe I’ll go easy.”

Hinata whimpered as he brushed over that sweet spot that hasn’t been in use for a couple of days. His body unwillingly tensed and he stifled a small moan.

“And it’s not like you’re going to have a career in volleyball, you know. So who really cares?”  
That struck a nerve in Hinata.

“Excuse me?”  
“What? Did I say something?”  
“What’s been going on with you?!” He shouted, fighting back tears, “You’ve been so on and off recently - I’ve been starting to think that you have split personalities!”  
And like how what Ren said about volleyball hit something inside of Hinata - this did it for Ren. The tall redhead smacked Hinata’s face so hard that it left an imprint.  
…

The silence took the air and made it even more bitter and cold. It grew and grew until Ren noticed Hinata’s shoulders shaking.

Hinata tried to muffle his tears - he really did… But…

He couldn’t help as they dripped to the cement below him…

He couldn’t help the choked sob that escaped his lips.

How long have they been dating for?  
A month and a half?  
Well…

To Hinata, it felt a month and a half too long.

“I want to break up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was it?  
> I really appreciate your comments for those who do comment. I read through them every time I open this fanfiction up. I even read through the ones I've already read.  
> But, what I'm trying to say is;  
> Thank you for sticking with me this whole time.


	8. Our Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at the training camp!  
> Also; Asahi and Ren have a little chit-chat about Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your condolences.  
> We're getting our cat cremated by the veterinarians.  
> He was a good cat and lived long enough.  
> 1999-2017  
> ( _ _ )

A man with bleach blond hair sped down the cold halls of the building with his assistant trying to keep up with his pace while she wrote everything he was saying on her notepad.

“I need for those cells in the keeping room to be emptied and cleaned by Thursday. All of them, got it?”  
“Yes, sir.”

“I know it’s only for one person - but we’re going to need as much security as we can down there as soon as he arrives. Understood?”  
“Understood.”  
“I’m going to need about twenty to thirty guards to go with my brother, Arimate Ichikou, too. Turns out the kid’s father was a notorious piece of shit, from what I’ve read. Who knows what his fighting skills are like…?”  
“Right.” She wrote everything down as quickly as possible, her eyes glued to the yellow pad in front of her, “Is there anything else that’s needed to be recorded?”  
He nodded, walking even faster.

“He’s going to need clothing of some sort. Talk to Ren about it once they arrive - he’ll know his size.” He seemed out of breath, “ _God_ , I can’t believe he’s going to arrive. I’ve heard the Hokuse’s have met him and his family… But to think - that little doe-eyed looking kid is the offspring of one of the most wanted in the world - the Yakuza included.”

He cleared his throat and turned around so his assistant could fix his bow tie. She tugged and pulled on it as he fixed his posture.

“Do I look alright?”  
“Yes, Mister Arimate.”  
“Good. Thank you, Miss Arunosaki.”

She nodded softly as he turned around and they headed into the meeting room full of their seniors.

 

* * *

 

“ _I want to break up_.”

How long ago was that?  
A day ago?  
A week ago?  
A month ago?

...Well, yeah.

It was about a month because today, everyone was on the Karasuno bus, being driven to a practice camp - and Hinata sat on one side while Ren sat on the other.

The team knew the two had broken up by just analysing the way they acted towards each other.

They were definitely less intimate - some didn’t even think they were friends anymore. It didn’t really matter because the team was semi-back together again.

Kageyama was just happy that his best friend wasn’t being annoying to someone else besides him.

Ren seemed to be texting someone on his phone. And if looks could kill - anyone who’d even glance at that face for a millisecond would be turned into dust.

“Say, Hokuse?” Nishinoya asked from the seat in front of him, “You good, man?”  
Hokuse didn’t even look up, tapping on his phone some more.

“Hokuse?” Nishinoya asked again, “Hooookuseeee~?”

He gave up and turned to Hinata, who caught his eye and shrugged.

“Oi, Hinata,” Ren said, “Your mom texted. You forgot your phone.”

Noya clutched where his heart was as Tanaka laughed in the seat next to him.

“I knew I was missing something! Thank you, Hokuse.” Their first name basis disappeared the day they broke up. “Can you tell her that I remember her number just in case something happens, please?”

“Mhm.” He went back to typing on his phone and Hinata went back to talking to Kageyama.

 

**_[Incoming call from “Fumoto, Haruaki”]_ **

 

_[Declined]_

 

 **To:** Fumoto, Haruaki

 **From:** Hokuse, Ren

 **Subject:** none

Don’t text me while I’m surrounded by other people

 

 **To:** Hokuse, Ren

 **From:** Fumoto, Haruaki

 **Subject:** Sorry

My superior, your uncle, asked me to check up on you and your future plans. He said to tell you to think about your choices and to not be so naive.

 

 **To:** Fumoto, Haruaki

 **From:** Hokuse, Ren

 **Subject:** Watch who you’re talking to

I have everything under control

 

 **To:** Hokuse, Ren

 **From:** Fumoto, Haruaki

 **Subject:** Sorry, again, sir

Does Ichisho know what your doing?

 

 **To:** Fumoto, Haruaki

 **From:** Hokuse, Ren

 **Subject:** It’s ‘Shouyou’, Fumoto

And, no. This whole plan is to remain as far out of his sights as possible.

 

 **To:** Hokuse, Ren

 **From:** Fumoto, Haruaki

 **Subject:** none

Trying to protect him?

 

 **To:** Hokuse, Ren

 **From:** Fumoto, Haruaki

 **Subject:** Protect?

Step three was ruined. He broke up with me and said I was abusive or something. Be glad we have a plan B.

 

 **To:** Hokuse, Ren

 **From:** Fumoto, Haruaki

 **Subject:** I have to go

We’re about to arrive and one of the second years just tried talking to me. Goodbye

 

 **To:** Hokuse, Ren

 **From:** Fumoto, Haruaki

 **Subject:** In all fairness, you are a little possessive, sir.

Goodbye.

 

* * *

 

**[Flashback]**

 

 _“And it’s not like you’re going to have a career in volleyball, you know. So who really cares?”_ _  
_ _That struck a nerve in Hinata._

 _“Excuse me?”_ _  
_ _“What? Did I say something?”_ _  
_ _“What’s been going on with you?!” He shouted, fighting back tears, “You’ve been so on and off recently - I’ve been starting to think that you have split personalities!”_ _  
_ _And like how what Ren said about Volleyball hit something - this did it for Ren. The tall redhead smacked Hinata’s face so hard that it left an imprint._  
…

_The silence took the air and made it even more bitter and cold. It grew and grew until Ren noticed Hinata’s shoulders shaking._

_Hinata tried to muffle his tears - he really did… But…_

_He couldn’t help as they dripped to the cement below him…_

_He couldn’t help the choked sob that escaped his lips._

_How long have they been dating for?_ _  
_ _A month and a half?_  
Well…

_To Hinata, it felt a month and a half too long._

_“I want to break up.”_

_Ren stared at Hinata with wide eyes._

_“Did I hear you right?”_ _  
_ _“What else do you think I said?!” He slurred out, tasting tears in his mouth, “This isn’t a healthy relationship! I shouldn’t be having sex at sixteen, Ren!”_

_He couldn’t not help to think how irresponsible he was. What if he was a girl? He’d surely be a teen mom by now - pregnant with an unborn child._

_Tension._

_Silence._

_Cold, bitter air._

_Ren let go of Hinata’s arm and watched as it dropped to his side, hanging limp._

_“You’re right.” He said quietly._

_Ren walked to the side, opening the door to the exit. “I’m sorry for wasting your time. You should go and clean up before you get a cold.”_

_Hinata looked to the ground as Ren held the door open for him._

 

* * *

 

“Alrighty, then!” Ukai pulled the lever on the bus, making it jerk forwards before coming to a complete stop, “Here we are!”

The dirt outside was covered with a thin sheet of ice and snow - as were the trees. It was a forest, from what Hinata could imagine. He could see the campsite with the wooden buildings not too far from where they were. It would probably be a minute or two walk.

“Uwaa~!” Shouyou pointed with his finger at one of the larger buildings that had to be the gym, “It looks like our gym!”  
“Hm.” Kageyama grunted, slinging his bag over his shoulder and standing up, waiting for Hinata to move, too. “It’s too far from Miyagi to be _our_ gym, idiot.”

“We could’ve gone in a big circle!”  
“We’ve been on this bus for five hours! Besides; it’s too big to be our gym. What are you? _Blind_?”

Their teammates giggled at their conversation, grabbing their bags from the shelves about their heads. Poor Nishinoya had to get help from Asahi.

It wasn’t like Shouyou was any better - Kiyoko had to open it for him since she was one of the closest people not doing something.

“Does everyone have everything? I don’t think we’re going to come back here, to the bus, for a while.”

Everyone nodded and gave out their; ‘Yes!’s.

“Okay! Let’s just go already!” Hinata said impatiently, practically bouncing in his spot.

 

* * *

 

Even from the front of the group, Asahi could feel the hate radiating off of Ren. Silently, he left Nishinoya’s side, and turned around.

Why not talk to the kid?  
They had to spend a whole week with him, after all.

“What’s up?” Asahi said awkwardly, a little bit aways from Ren. He watched as Nishinoya looked for him - his head turning side to side before he would look back to give Asahi a smile. Nishinoya later ran up to talk with Tanaka about Kiyoko. He could barely hear their conversation about food and volleyball. The brunette discreetly slowed his pace to match Ren’s - who, not to mention, was in back of the group.  
“Hey...? You’re that goatee guy, right?” Ren asked calmly, although there was a bitterness in his voice.  

“U-Uh...” Asahi swallowed the ball in his throat - his social anxiety building up quickly, “It’s… Asahi. I’m in your class - remember…?”

“Hm.” Ren hummed in acknowledgement.

“I could tell you’re not looking so good…”

“Well, how would you feel if your boyfriend broke up with you out of the blue?”  
_Bingo_.

The ace shut up for a while, feeling the tension rise in the air, and the sweat slide down his skin - even though it was warm outside.

Asahi bit his lip, “Not to sound rude or anything… But, Hinata’s smarter than that. He wouldn’t break up with someone and have no reason.”  
“And _you_ would know?”  
“I mean- I may not be the best at this stuff, but, uh... To put it simply - I knew the kid longer than you have.”

Ren looked up to the trees that hung over their heads. They were just approaching the gym.

“Whatever you say…”

Asahi looked at his feet as they took each step.

“I-If you did something wrong, try to patch it up with Hinata, and maybe he’ll give you a second chance…” He said as confidently as he could, making the other raise an eyebrow.

Ren eyed the blushing teen curiously before laughing softly into his hand, “You know, for a guy that looks like a drug dealer- you’re not so bad.”  
“E-Eh?!” Asahi swallowed the ball in his throat and glared, “I’m not a drug dealer...!”

“I think it’s the goatee.”  
“Really?” He rubbed his chin with his right hand, scratching it.

“And the long hair. You should style it differently.”

Asahi nodded in agreement with Ren's words.

“But… Hokuse, if you do get back together with Hinata.” Asahi started, staring into Ren’s green eyes. “If you hurt him again - you bet your sorry ass you won’t live another day to see his smile. Got it?”

‘ _Wow_ ,’ Ren thought, sarcastically, ‘ _You made eye contact with me for once, big guy_.’

“No problem, big guy.” Ren said nonchalantly, “You can count on me to make that smile happen.”  
Asahi quickly relaxed his face and smiled softly at him - waving a goodbye.

And just like that; the tension was solved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been talking much at home so everyone's kinda worried about me. It's not that I don't WANT to talk, it's just that it's kind of... Weird?  
> I don't know...  
> I might be a little late the next few chapters - so I apologies in advance. The next one will probably be posted around Saturday instead of Friday. It really just depends on how I'm feeling.  
> Sorry for the wait. (╥﹏╥)  
> Anyway I've been thinking about a "Reveal The Author" chapter where I can tell you guys a bit about myself... Do you think that's cool? Comment your ideas about it, if you'd like.  
> I'll see you next chapter.


	9. Sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT AN UPDATE! Sorry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (シ_ _)シ(シ_ _)シ(シ_ _)シ(シ_ _)シ(シ_ _)シ  
> I'm so sorry!  
> AGH!  
> This was supposed to be posted on Friday, then on Saturday, and now another was supposedly going to make up for Sunday, too!  
> ｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡  
> Uwaa...!  
> Please forgive me!

I'm so sorry, but school is more imporant than fanfiction!

There I said it!  
Uwaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!

The end of the quarter is officially on Friday and I have a D in English!!!

Until then, expect no updates!

I'm so sorry...

Something will probably be up by Friday or Sunday night, though. 

.｡･ﾟﾟ･(＞_＜)･ﾟﾟ･｡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are going to be salty at me for a while...  
> (Ｔ▽Ｔ)


	10. Stomach Bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DUN! DUN! DUNNN!  
> That's my only summary for this chapter because things are about to go to Hell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *turns around*  
> *dramatic camera zoom*  
> Betcha' thought you've seen the last of me ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

The whole gym was hot, smelled like air salonpas, and full of the sound of shoes squeaking across the floor. But also; the squeaking of _girls_.

Girls that Hinata couldn’t identify were up in the audience, pointing and squealing at the boys - _especially_ the muscular ones. The poor men next to them cringed slightly and discreetly moved away, trying to focus on the teams.

From what they’ve seen, it looked like the teams were; Nekoma, Aoba Johsai, Fukurodani, Karasuno, and Shiratorizawa.  
“Ushijima-Sama is _so_ hot!” She shrieked with a hand on her cheek, “He’d be even _more_ hotter if he smiled. Imagine it!”   
“That may be true, Tamine-Chan, but look at Oikawa-Senpai.” She blushed, pushing up her glasses.

“No! You guys are obviously blind!” One with pink hair giggled, “That one in Karasuno definitely takes the cake”

She sighed and leaned her face in the palm of her hand, “I wish _I_ was the cake.”   
“True.” The other girls sighed, leaning on their palms as well.

They had their eyes set on Hokuse Ren, player number thirteen on Karasuno. He was scratching his head and looking up at the ceiling that Hinata was pointing at.

“It’s so far away!” He said with his voice filled with astonishment.  
“It’s really not…” Ren said, capturing the smaller’s attention, “You’re just short, short-stack.”   
“A-Ah?! I-I'm not short!” He exclaimed, pointing to the one-eighty centimeter tall teenager, “You’re just abnormally tall!”   
“Ya! Tell ‘em, Sho-Chan!” Nishinoya yelled from the sidelines. Asahi shook his head and placed a hand on Nishinoya’s shoulder.

“Short people.” Kageyama rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry - you’ll grow.” Ren said, trying to sarcastically reassure the boy.

“W-Why- You-”  
“Come on now, you two.” Sugawara laughed, “We have to get ready for the game, remember?”   
The game.

Oh!  
The game!

A-Against Nekoma and…

A bunch more other teams...

Crap...

Hinata bit his lip, body starting to look like he was being weighed down by something.   
“Ah? Hinata-Chan? A-Are you okay?” Sugawara asked worriedly, “We start in about eight minutes if you need to go to the bathroom.”

Hinata nodded softly and clutched his stomach.

“I-I think I’m gonna hurl…” He said, his feet moving to the exit by themselves.

Ren snapped his head to look behind them, “Maybe I should go with him…?”

The white-haired teen nodded, “Make sure you’re back here in five. I don’t think we’ll be able to stall the game considering how many people are here.”

Ren nodded and made his way to the bathroom.   


* * *

 

Hinata flushed the toilet and watched as bile swirled down the toilet. He opened the stall door, walking to the sink so that he could wipe the excess from his face.

He splashed water at his face, jumping slightly when he heard the door close and footsteps.   
“You alright?” A deep, recognizable voice asked. Hinata snapped his head up to see Ren standing there with hands on his hips.

“Uh… I-I think so.” He mumbled, turning the water off and ripping a towel out of the dispenser.   
“Does this usually happen?”   
“Well…” He started to pat his face with the paper towel that felt like cardboard, “Only at big games like these ones, nowadays.”   
“Nowadays?”   
“When I first started out on the team I used to get a sick stomach at every game. But now; I guess I’m used to it. It’s only happens when we’re up against this many teams now.”   
“But…” Ren furrowed his eyebrows, “Before then, did you always get sick?”   
“What do you mean?”   
“You’ve been playing ever since middle school, right?”   
“How did you-”   
“So you got sick at every game?”   
“I-” He swallowed and threw the paper towel out, “For the past three years, not including this one, I’ve been playing and practicing myself.”   
Ren nodded.

“It must be nice to not play by yourself after all of that, huh…?”  
Hinata nodded softly, “Yeah, I suppose it is.” He smiled, “Especially when someone tosses to me a whole bunch, you know?”   
Ren nodded, “If you want, after school I can start tossing to you?”   
He could’ve sworn he saw the sun in Hinata’s eyes at that moment. As if it was shining just for him.

“R-Really?!”  
“Really.”   
“Really, really?!”   
“Really!” He laughed, patting the boy’s head.   
“Thanks, Ran-” Hinata caught himself before he finished the word, his smile dropping a bit.

“Actually, Hinata, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something all day.” Hinata’s fingers twitched when he grabbed his right hand, “I was thinking - is it alright if we can, uh, get back together?”

“I-”  
“I mean, it’s just-” He gulped, “Give me another chance, Shouka, I can change - _really_.”

Hinata looked to the floor. A second chance? Should he?

His mother always taught him to give others a few chances because everyone always makes mistakes - but…

 _Ren hurt him like nobody ever had_.

“I-I’m not sur-”  
“ _Shouyou, please_.” He longed, bending his knees a bit so he could be eye level with Hinata.

The ginger sucked in a breath and looked up into Ren’s eyes with confidence.

“Alright.” He said quietly, “Only _one_ more chance. Okay?”   
“Okay!” He said brightly, Pick up from where we left off?”   
“Okay.”

“You two!” Someone yelled from the entrance, “Come on! We have only about a minute until our game starts!”  
They looked over to find Daichi just a bit short of breath, probably from running down the hallway. The shared a small look at each other and smiled, jogging out of the bathroom.

When the two had arrived back from the gym, they noticed how everyone was all lined up, holding their numbers. Quickly, Suga placed their numbers in their hands and pushed the two to their right places, running to the front with Daichi.

 

* * *

 

“Great job, team!” Takeda-Sensei laughed, “You all did amazing!”  
“Yep!” Ukai reassured, smiling brightly.

Tanaka stretched his hands over and to the back of his head, “Ah~! Come on - let’s go eat now! I’m hungry!”

Nishinoya poked Tanaka in the side, laughing when he flinched away from him with his hands clutching the side where he poked.

“Ok - to the dining hall we go!” Daichi walked in front of everybody with Suga on his tail, talking to him about something completely unrelated to volleyball.

For some reason everything felt so right that night that everyone spent together. There was no weird tension and everyone smiled. The best part was that the team got along with each other just fine - even when they were playing the competitive game of Jenga.

Nishinoya jabbed his finger as fast as he could at a piece, having it fly out of the little socket. He threw his hands up in the air when the tower hadn’t toppled over. Meanwhile, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were reading something together, Sugawara was watching the others like a mother would, Daichi was reading the instructions to the game next to his boyfriend, and Ren sat next to Hinata in the corner.

The two were both cuddling until the ginger heard the other’s phone ring. Tapping the screen open, Hinata saw how Ren’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Hey,” He poked his cheek with his pointer finger, “Are you alright?”

Ren nodded, throwing his part of the blanket on him before he stood up, “I have to go take this. I’ll be right back soon, alright?”  
Hinata didn’t question it and watched as Ren left, going on his own phone and texting his mother. He figured that the person who was calling Ren was probably his family, so maybe he should check in with his own.

It was about eight, so his mother would be up.

Ren shut the door as softly as he could, walking down the hall a bit so he would be away from the Karasuno group. He pressed the answer button and put the phone up to his ear.

“Hokuse Ren speaking.” He said.

“ _Ren_ ! _Oh thank the gods you picked up_ .”   
“Haruaki?”

“ _Yes, sir_ .” Something was being shuffled around in the background, “ _You’re superior went on a rampage last night because he thinks you’re being dishonest to him about the kid_.”

“Seriously?”  
“ _Y-Yes, sir_ . _Since you’re at the training camp, he said that he didn’t mind if you captured all of them just for him_.”

“A-All of them?”  
“ _He said he would send help for you in two days if you respond to his email that he’ll be sending tomorrow_ .”   
“I don’t know if you noticed, Haruaki, but there’s about forty-five people!”   
“ _I-I know, sir_ … _But you know how he is_.”

“Right.” Ren sighed in partial annoyance and stress, “I’ll… Respond to him tomorrow. Thank you for notifying me early on, Haruaki.”  
“ _No problem, Sir_ .” He said, “ _I have many other things to do, so if you’ll excuse me_ -”   
“Goodbye, Haruaki.”   
“ _Goodbye_.”

…

Well, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (It's actually 44 people, Ren you dumdum)  
> Hi! ( ◞･౪･)  
> I hope you've enjoyed this update!  
> I can't believe they got together! Tsk, tsk.  
> I passed all my classes. ( ᐛ )  
> "I'd like to thank not only the Lord, but Jesus" -Justin Bieber  
> ...  
> I always wanted to use that quote.  
> Anyway-  
> Spring break has finally come!  
> Expect a few extra updates if possible!  
> And thank you all to those that have commented! You all are so sweet I almost cried!  
> See you guys until next time~! o(*>ω<*)o


	11. Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Infiltrate the camp."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO LATE!!!  
> I'M LEGIT ABOUT 2-3 MONTHS LATE!   
> I'M SO SORRY!!!  
> ・゜・(ノД`)  
> Also, I have REALLY good news at the end! So read those notes when you're done reading this chapter!（‐＾▽＾‐）

Ren dragged the back of his right hand down Hinata’s sleeping face.

He swiped his thumb across the top of the soft cheek and pushed orange hair out of his face.

The air was horribly cold, causing everyone to bunch up in blankets. The fact that the window was open to air the room, didn't help at all. 

Hinata shivered.

Ren drew his hand back when Hinata shuffled in his sleep, throwing his arms out of the futon and kicking a foot up in the air. His face was contorted with distress and Ren couldn't help but to let out a gust of air under his breath that sounded a bit like a soft laugh. 

“Must be having a nightmare.” He whispered to himself. 

Hinata’s hand landed right by him, so he used that as an opportunity to take it into his own. Ren squeezed it as he watched the boy sleep.

It must have been around four in the morning, considering that's the time that he would normally wake up around.

“ _ Shouyou _ ,” He whispered.

When Ren let go of his hand, it was just to stand up and fix the futon to look presentable. His shirt was wrinkled and his sweatpants were lopsided - the top of his underwear, exposed. He fixed himself, putting the golden cross necklace that he always wore back on and under his shirt.

He decided to get dressed and lay out his dress clothes for later. 

After all, he had to be presentable when his allies came today.

 

* * *

 

_ Hands. _

_ Heavy breathing. _

_ Sweaty bodies. _

_ Skin touching skin. _

_ Gasps of air that sound like someone’s choking. _

_ “Shouyou-” _

Hinata woke up with a start, nearly catapulting up and out of his futon. 

He was sweating -  _ panting _ . His breathing was unusually heavy and loud.

He could’ve sworn he heard someone mumble his name.

“It was…” He looked around to see everyone asleep, “Just a nightmare.”

He sighed as the relief washed over him then grabbed his phone that was charging on the outlet nearby.

It read; 4:26a.m.

He supposed it explained why the futon next to him was empty. Ren woke up around this time, didn't he?

Speaking of Ren, where was he? 

Hinata thought that since the training camp didn’t start until seven, Ren would actually sleep. Huh… Maybe Ren was just one of those people with a bad habit. Although his bad habit was waking up at four in the morning.

Hinata rubbed his eyes and pulled on the collar of his striped blue and white pajama top. He pulled the warm covers off of him, shivering when he felt the cold air hit his body. 

He wrapped his small arms around his frame and stood up, place a foot out to start tip-toeing across the room. 

However, as soon as he foot landed on the wooden floor, a loose floorboard make a long creaking noise. 

Hinata shut his eyes and prayed for the best, crinkling his nose in distaste as he took another step.

He stopped moving when he saw a blanket being pulled up closer to a body.

“Hinata?” Nishinoya quietly asked with a raspy voice, blinking away sleepiness from his eyes, “What are you doing up so early?”

The redhead whipped his head around.   
His voice was muffled by the covers, “I know,” He yawned, “You’re a volleyball fanatic, but it’s still dark out…” He hummed, “Go back to sleep.”   
Hinata looked to the door then back to his futon, “Sorry, Senpai.”

Nishinoya made a small hum of approval and buried himself even further into his pillow. 

Hinata walked back over to his futon and slid his body in, the covers still just a little warm. He pulled the white sheets up to his nose and stared at the door.

He could hear a small voice outside of the room. It sounded like murmurs, but only because of the walls that were separating them. 

Hinata’s eyes began to shut and he was drifting in and out of reality. 

Before he knew it, complete darkness surrounded him.

 

* * *

 

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Bokuto yelled as he dragged along the irritated Akaashi at his side, “Kuroo!”

“Bokuto!” Kuroo laughed, “If you’re here for our food, I’ll kick your ass, you know.”

Yachi jolted as she saw the two men share friendly jokes with one another. Although they were friendly, she couldn’t help but to jolt at every nudge or punch they'd give each other. She was still afraid of all the men that were walking around. How could boys around her age look so-... So…

So  _ buff _ ?!

Yachi’s skin went visibly pale as she backed up into the wall, head darting in all directions. 

“Yachi-Chan?” Kiyoko asked, “Are you alright?”   
Yachi blushed as she felt the soft hand land on her shoulder. 

“I-I’m fine! What makes you think I’m not okay?”   
“You usually get nervous around big people, so I was just checking in.” She withdrew her hand and placed it to her chest, face shifting into worry. 

‘ _ Ah, no! Did I make her feel bad? _ ’ Yachi was sweating nervously. 

“I-I- Thank you f-for noticing me!” She said quickly, “I-I really appreciate it, Kiyoko-Senpai!”   
Kiyoko smiled again and dropped her hands. “Why don’t we go get some fresh air? You look pale.”

Yachi smiled softly and let the girl take her hand as she led her out of the room full of men and very,  _ very _ few women.

“Hm?” Oikawa hummed as he scoped down Ren, “I don’t remember seeing this face last time we fought with the crows.”

Ren turned around to look at the shorter male, “I don’t remember seeing such an arrogant-looking face here, either. However, it might be because I haven’t looked around too much.”

Iwaizumi let out a quirked laugh behind his hand. It kind of sounded like a snort, but from his throat and not his nose.

“ _ Iwa-Chan _ !”

“I like this guy.” Iwaizumi laughed and held out his hand, “What’s your name?”   
“Hokuse Ren. I’m a new setter at Karasuno.” Ren too the hand and shook it, politely, “And you?”    
“Iwaizumi Hajime. Ace at Aoba Johsai.” He pointed to Oikawa, “This is Trashy-Kawa. He’s our setter.”   
Ren held out his hand, “Nice to meet you, Trashy-kawa.”

“Uwaa! Iwa-Chan! So mean!” Oikawa shook hands with Ren. 

“Don’t worry, I know who you are.” Ren said, “You’re the one with the killer serve that Hinata talked about before.”   
“Chibi-Chan talks about me?”

“When I was just starting out on the team, he told me about how Nishinoya’s face was nearly destroyed because of one of your serves.”

Oikawa flushed and nodded, “Good times…”

“Hey, Hinata, go grab the others and tell them our meat is done, okay?”   
“Okay, Sugawara-Senpai!”

Hinata raced around the room, grabbing teammates from all over the room. He even popped his head outside to tell Yachi and Kiyoko to come in and eat.

“Ren! Our meat is done - don’t you want some?” Hinata said from behind him, “Oh, you met the Grand king! Cool! Now come on, our food will get cold.”   
Hinata grabbed his sleeve and pulled on it.

“Alright, alright, I’m coming.” Ren smiled, “Sheesh, quit your nagging.”   
“I-I’m not nagging.”

Iwaizumi and Oikawa watched from afar as the two walked next to each other. What they were thinking was definitely right, considering how apparent those two were acting.   
“Those two are together.” Iwaizumi said, as soon as they were walking away.

“Totally.” Oikawa confirmed.

 

* * *

 

Of course Hinata accepted the invitation to take a walk with Ren. He was his boyfriend, and maybe he wanted to talk about something privately. Ren guided him out of the small, rented room full of their teammates and brought him down the long hallway. He could hear the other teams having a fun time. 

“Kuroo! Stop messing around with Kenma!” 

“Dude, that  _ totally _ landed on Akaashi. Akaashi give me another kiss.”   
“Bokuto, that landed on Lev.”

Hinata looked towards Ren, only to notice how he looked tired and slightly annoyed, as if he had a headache. 

“Ren, where are we going?”   
“Outside. I need a breather.”   
The middle blocker felt his hand reach out to his and entangle his fingers in them. 

“Alright.” He said, “But, everyone’s going to go to bed soon.”

“I know.”

When they reached the door, Ren went ahead and pushed it open for him, waiting for Hinata to walk out before proceeding. After, they walked a little longer. Of course, it was a little cold but Hinata decided that the gorgeous scenery of the woods at night was worth being cold. The snow was melting a bit, but it was still there. Flakes decorated the trees in a crisp and thin, white blanket. 

The two stood in the clearing.    
“This is…” Hinata searched for the right word, “Beautiful.”

He turned around to find… Ren gone?

“Ren?” He asked, “Ren where’d you go?”

He took a step before something grabbed at his waist. He felt some sort of cloth be pressed up against his nose. His nostrils burned as something smelling thick and foggy clogged up his breathing. Panic began to set in and he started to freak out, kicking and letting out muffled screams for help.   
He clawed at the arms around his waist, trying to move out of the hold. Tears welled up at his eyes as he strained his neck. Everything was beginning to go black and splotches were taking over his eyesight. He needed to get out of there, quick. He needed to leave. He needed to find Ren!

Sadly, the last thing he saw was the one he was looking for, and the last thing he heard was;   
“Infiltrate the camp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAME OUT TO MY GRANDPARENTS!  
> So here's what happened;  
> My Grandfather and I were in the car going to get my younger brother from a field trip that lasted after school hours. Before we left I told him that there was something that I wanted to tell him. He brought it back up on the way to pick my brother up. So he said; "What was thie thing that you wanted to tell me?"  
> I FELT LIKE A FISH IN WATER OPENING AND CLOSING MY MOUTH!!!  
> I felt like I couldn't speak and I felt like I was going to go into an anxiety attack, BUT I YELLED IT! And it was helpful!  
> What caught me off guard was how he said he wasn't surprised.  
> I felt like he was more surprised when I said I have a girlfriend, haha.  
> However, when I came out to my grandmother, it was a different story. I felt a bit confident over the fact that my grandfather said that he knew, so I decided to tell her.   
> She said; "You're only bisexual because you feel like none of the boys at school like you."  
> I'm not one to condone with violence, BUT I SWEAR-  
> However, an episode of me crying in my bedroom later, she apologized and said that if it didn't affect her, she didn't care and that she loves me become I'm still her grandchild.  
> Anyway, that all happened between the hours of 4:15-6:40 and I'm still running on that adrenaline!  
> I just really needed to share that with you guys, okay? I'm really happy and pumped that I can finally be myself at home without it being so weird! I'm crying again, I'm crying again. My writing is making me cry, oh my goodness. Alright, I'll see you soon, guys!   
> I love you all for supporting me through everything and being there for me! (つ﹏<)･ﾟ｡


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hinata, Hinata, breath…” He said quietly, “You’re okay - we’re okay. Alright?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much who said congrats on me coming out to my family!  
> Also, we're back on the regular updating schedule! ( ◞･౪･)

Nishinoya woke up to a cold room filled with soft snores. He began to stand up from where he laid on the floor, pushing himself up by his hands. 

However, as soon as he stood, something pulled him backwards and he looked down at his ankle to see a shackle with a chain connected to the cement wall.    
His eyes widened and he gulped, looking around to notice everyone had one. 

Nishinoya bit his lip before reaching over to the closest person - Sugawara - and waking him up. 

The teen woke up with a start and jumped up, doing the same thing that Nishinoya had done before. 

“Nishi… Noya…?” He asked quietly, “W-What’s going on?”   
“Not sure.” He shook his head and scratched his neck, “I woke up only a few moments ago.”

Sugawara took in the bland surroundings - taking note of how the cement walls were nearly spotless, as well as the matching floors. He also that they seemed to be in a cell. Everyone seemed dead asleep, or he  _ hoped _ they were asleep. 

“We... Should start waking everybody up.” Suga suggested, quietly, “I-I’m not sure where we are, but we need to get out here as soon as we can.” 

The other agreed and they started off with the people closest to them. 

“Kiyoko? Kiyoko-Chan, wake up, wake up...” Sugawara whispered, frantically, grabbing the girl’s shoulder and shaking her awake.

The cell was cold, but the floor was unforgiving on his knees. He couldn’t comprehend how the others couldn’t have woken up already from it. Kiyoko mumbled something incoherent and rolled over.

“Kiyoko-Chan, please, you have to wake up.” He shook the girl again.

Kiyoko mumbled something again along the lines of; ‘ _ Five more minutes, Suga-San _ .’. Then her eyes began to blink open slowly as she took in her surroundings. 

“Sugawara?” She asked, “What- Where are we? What’s going on?”   
“We’re not sure.” Suga said, slowly helping her up from the floor, “Help us wake everybody else up, alright?”

She nodded tiredly, rubbing away the sleep from her eyes as she began shaking Kuroo - who was next to her - awake.

Together, Sugawara, Kuroo, Nishinoya, and Kiyoko woke everybody up. 

After what felt like forever, they were all up.

...Except for one.

“Hinata!  _ Hinata _ !” Kageyama hissed in a whisper, “Dumbass, you need to get up! We need to make a plan and leave!”

Hinata was lying with his back facing his teammates and his face towards the wall opposite of all of them. His hands were in handcuffs in front of him and his ankle was chained to the wall.

 

* * *

 They don’t know how long they’ve been there. They’ve known that it was about maybe a few hours or-so, since they’ve all were awaken. 

“I’m going to try and wake him up again.” Kageyama mumbled, scooting as close to the redhead as he could get. Hinata still laid on his side, his back facing them. “ _ Hinata _ .” He called out over and over, “Hinata, if you don’t wake up, I’m going to throw my shoe at you!”

“I swear - as soon as we’re outta here!” Bokuto uncharacteristically growled, pulling at his chain.

“Something’s off...” Kiyoko asked, calling out to him, “What do you think Yachi-” She paused, looking around for the blonde girl. “Yachi...? Where’s- I don't see her.”

Ennoshita looked around them and gulped, “Crap, where is she? W-Was she even there when we were being attacked?”   
“Now that you mention it,” Asahi began, “God, you're right - where is she? What if we’re missing more people?”

“Okay, okay, Let’s do headcount of everyone on our teams.” Iwaizumi said, trying to calm everyone down. “Everyone count your team members!” Akaashi grounded out, making sure everyone heard the order.

“We have everyone on our team.” Daichi said after counting, “Besides Yachi.”   
“Same here.” Kuroo said.    
“Here, too.” Ushijima said. 

“We got everyone here.” Bokuto said.

“We’re just missing Oikawa.” Iwaizumi gulped, “Wasn’t he here a second ago, though?”   
Kiyoko’s brows furrowed, “Oh,  _ God _ ! What if someone has them?”

Chaos broke out in the small cells before Daichi yelled for everyone to shut up.

“W-We shouldn’t dwell on it right now… Sure, we don’t know where they are. On the bright side; they could’ve escaped, or maybe they weren’t even captured.” Daichi said, “We have to find a way to escape first.”

Everyone nodded, agreeing with the captai-

“Go on, get.” Somebody with an accent growled, pushing the door at the end of the hallway open.

“S-Stop it!” 

“Yachi?” Daichi asked, pressing his face against the bars.

“You  _ bastard _ !” She screamed, thrashing around in the man’s hold, “Get off of me!”

“Now, now, sweetheart. We won’t do anything to you...” Somehow his face dropped even more, “ _ Maybe _ .”

The pudgy man held her forearms behind her back as he pushed her down the hall and to the Karasuno cell, making her step over her feet at how forceful he was. He took a ring of keys from his pocket and threw Yachi to the floor, grabbing her ankle, and locking the metal clasp around it.

“Now get along with the guys, sweetheart. I have a few things to prepare-” He stopped and looked to where Hinata laid, “The kid’s still sleeping?” 

Kageyama forced himself to bite back a few words. 

The man whistled, “I guess Ren gave him too much chloroform, huh?”

Hinata was snoring softly, letting out little gasps with each breath. His hands were by his face and his legs were curled up slightly. 

“If I were you guys, I wouldn’t wake him up. It’ll be easier for the kid and everyone else.” The man checked his watch, “Fuck, I need to go get that other kid.” 

And with that, he sped away and out the door - locking it on his way out.   
“Yachi-Chan!” Nishinoya yelled, “We were worried…!”

Nishinoya blushed a faint pink, noticing how the girl on the side of him was practically in the nude - wearing only a ruined shirt and underwear.

“Are you okay?” Sugawara asked, “We heard you-”   
Yachi began to shake as her eyes reddened and tears escaped. She hiccuped and hung her head. She shook her head and doubled over even more, pressing her forehead to the floor, hand still over her eyes. “They… The blood...” She whispered.

“Y… Yachi, you don’t make sense-”

“I-I tried to- I  _ really _ t-tried to-” She hiccuped.

“Yachi, w-what are you talking abou-”   
“They killed them!” She yelled, “And I tried t-to run but they chased me a-and- oh  _ god _ !”

“They killed them…!” She cried, “ _ God _ ...”

“Yachi....” Kiyoko whispered, “Who did they kill?”

Yachi kept hiccupping and crying into herself. Obviously they weren’t going to get anything of whatever she was talking about out of her now.

“W-We can’t dwell on it right now…” Daichi nervously said, “We have to find a way to escape 

“Oi! Bokuto!” Ushijima said towards the group in the separate jail cell, just across from them. “There’s a window right there - right above you. Can you somehow get to it to see if any of us can recognise something?”   
“Ah, great thinking, great thinking, Ushiwaka.” Tendou said excitedly.

Bokuto nodded, “Kuroo, climb on top of me. Your lighter right?”   
Kuroo shrugged, “I’m not sure if the chain will stretch that far but I’ll try.” 

Bokuto went on all fours while Kuroo climbed on top of his back and leaned to see if he could looked out the window. Luckily, it was a success. The chain  _ did _ stretch that far and he could see out of the barred window.

A few seconds passed, but soon enough, then those seconds turned to minutes.

“Do you recognise anything?” Bokuto asked, “You know… You’re not the most lightest thing on this planet.”

“Shut up.” Kuroo stepped down from Bokuto. The black and white-haired teen stretched his back and made a loud cracking noise.

“So?” Kenma asked quietly, “See anything?”

“I-I…” Kuroo shook his head “N-No… I didn’t… There were just trees - that’s all.”

“How about a phone? Does anyone have a phone that we can use?” Shinji asked.

Everybody checked their pockets and any possible places that they could have left a phone.   
“Kenma? What about you?” Kuroo asked.

Kenma shook his head, “I don’t even have my game…”   
“Well shit.” Iwaizumi grounded out, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Okay, okay. We can  _ still _ get out of here.” Daichi said, trying to reassure everybody, “Just, as long as we stay calm, we can do it.”

‘ _ But what if we don’t _ ’ a few of them thought. People clutched onto the bars, pressing their faces to them, while others laid back on them.

 

* * *

Oikawa was dragged in later, still unconscious. He was chained up, as well. Honestly, it wasn’t like Shouyou was any better. Without even touching him, it was easy to tell that he had a chest cold. 

His breathing was raspy and uneven. He kept tossing and turning, mumbling incoherent things under his breath. By the looks of it; he was going to need medicine of some sort. The small boy kept twitching his fingers every so often, furrowing his eyebrows, and panting slightly.

It was when he coughed that he woke up. It was dry and painful-sounding.

The first thing he noticed when his eyes split opened were the cement walls and matching floor. The next thing he noticed were the chains clasped tight around his hands, ankles, and neck. 

“H… Hello?” He whispered quietly, seizing the murmuring in the room, “G-Guys?”

His voice was so small and it sounded like he was about to cry. Kageyama jumped at the sound of his voice and snapped his head towards the redhead who was struggling to push himself up. 

“Shouyou…” Kageyama said quietly, “Thank  _ god _ you’re awake.”

His body felt hot and his face felt sweaty. He stretched out his hands, furrowing his eyebrows at the metal that contained them. 

Trying not to panic, he tried again. 

…

Then again.

And again.

A few seconds later, the restraint that he had on his panicking began to rapidly decrease and he started to fret.

“K-Kageyam-” His eyes filled with tears as he pushed himself up and placed his back against the wall behind him, trying to yank his arms out of the cuffs. 

This wasn’t right.

What was happening?   
Why was it happening?   
How?!   
His wrists began to turn red and raw. They began to  _ burn _ .

“Shouyou!” He yelled, “S-Stop it!” 

A moment later he saw a red smudge smeared on his wrist. Although itt was small, he stopped as soon as he saw it.

“Hinata, Hinata, breath…” He said quietly, “You’re okay - we’re okay. Alright?”   
Hinata calmed his breathing and listened to his captain’s soothing voice. Daichi let out a breath he didn’t even realise he was holding in. For the umpteeth time that day, or however long it’s been - the door opened and in stepped two new people. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only twelve more days left in my school year! (￣▽￣)


	13. Sidebangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sleep. You’re safe here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weewoo (〃⌒∇⌒)

Everything went to chaos. Who the Hell were these people?

Well, they didn’t care. But all they wanted was to get out. The volleyball players shouted insults at them, demanding for them to answer their questions and tell them why they were chained to the wall. 

However, neither of the two men answered. One of them was holding a bottle - it kind of looked like one of those old cough medicine bottles - and a rag. The brown, glass bottle had a black medicine dropper for the lid. Hinata wondered what was inside of it.

They looked at each other and the one with the left sidebang rolled his eyes as his brother, the one with the right sidebangs gave him a small smirk.

“Let's just hurry up.” He sounded annoyed. 

“Whatever you say.”

Left sidebang - what Hinata decided to name him - looked down at his clipboard before holding it in the air. He turned his body slightly and compared the faces in the room to the small picture next to the rather large bio. 

He put it down and pointed to Hinata. 

“Positive?”

“Mhm.”

Right sidebang just shrugged and walked over to him. 

But the looks of it, Hinata concluded that they were twins as soon as they walked into the room. They both looked eactly the same despite Left sidebang wore glasses and seemed more studious and uptight than Right sidebang. They both wore matching suits as if they were important, too. Blue and white in color.

“Ah~. Yamamoto-San was right. He  _ is _ cute.” Right sidebang chuckled, “Pretty small, too.”

Hinata’s eyes widened as they got closer. He tried to back away from them, but his chain would only go so far.

Without saying another word to each other they kneeled by the loner on the wall. 

“What the Hell are you doing?!” Kageyama yelled, “Get the  _ fuck _ away from him!”   
The one not holding anything grabbed Hinata’s arm to hold him still while the other straddled him so he wouldn’t kick them. 

Hinata was still sick, so he lacked his usual strength - not like he had much anyway compared to these two. They were much stronger, obviously taller, and maybe a decade-or-less older.

Right sidebang was on his left while Left sidebang was ontop of him. Right sidebang unscrewed the bottle and took out some of the liquid with the dropper, squirting it onto the unsettlingly clean, white rag. “Hold still.” Left sidebang said, taking the rag from his brother.   
“W… What? N-No! Stop it!” He began to squirm desperately, trying to get away from the guy on top of him. He tried pushing the man away with his free hand, shoving at his chest. “Get off of me!”

The man made an annoyed sound and pressed the rag on Hinata’s nose.

Hinata tried not to breath through his nose and, instead, breath through his mouth. However, that alternative was quickly cut off as the one on top of him clasped a hand over his mouth in hopes of Hinata just passing out sooner. 

It’d be easier for everyone, really.

Hinata let out a choked sob that ended up forming into a cough. He kicked his legs around furiously, trying to push himself up and away.

Hinata began to shake even harder than before. His chest cold was making him succumb into the chemicals on the rag. He wished that this would all end soon. It hurt and felt extremely uncomfortable. Maybe… If he just breathed-

He arched his back and tried to get away, his arm on the side of him clawing at Left sidebang’s arm.

“Stop it!” Sugawara screamed at the men, trying to free his leg of the chain to stop his underclassmen from being taken away, “Take me instead! Just stop!”

One of the men glanced at him for a second but swiftly turned back to the sobbing boy who just  _ wouldn’t give up _ .

In the final moments, Hinata balled his fist up into the right sleeve on Left sidebang’s arm. His eyes were getting droopy and he just couldn’t hold out any longer. 

With nostrils burning, tears rolling down the sides of his face, and a chest cold; Hinata put the rest of the strength he had into clutching his fist. 

His eyes closed and all the tension in his body was lost. 

His knees, which had been pushed together, dropped to the floor slowly and he stopped moving - stopped fighting.

His hand fell to the ground and he was breathing softly.

The captured ones began screaming at them to stop - to leave the boy alone. 

“ _ Leave him be, dammit! _ ”

“ _ He did nothing wrong! _ ”

“ _ Please, please,  _ please _ just leave him here - leave him alone. _ ”

The chains on their ankles restricted them, so no matter how hard they pushed or pulled, they wouldn’t come off. 

Left sidebang grabbed Hinata’s wrists, freeing them from the confines with a key that he pulled out of his white, suit pocket. He froze when he opened the first one.

“Something wrong?”   
He inspected the wrist, rubbing the red mark. 

“He...” He stared at the cut, “It’d be best to bandage him up, too.”   
“Fuck…” He unlocked the other wrist, “He really messed himself up. I told you not to use the metal handcuffs! This is all your fault!”   
“Excuse me? If I hadn’t been partnered with  _ you _ , everything would be great. At least  _ my _ underclassmen appreciate me.”    
“Yeah? Who?”   
“Yamamoto, Mamoru, Yukio-” Left sidebang deadpanned.   
“Okay, okay. I get it.” The other let out a sigh, “Just help me out over here. All this yelling is giving me a headache.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ren?” 

Nishinoya watched from a distance, behind a tree as Hinata stood there alone. He could see where Ren was - what Ren was  _ doing _ . The libero clasped a hand over his mouth as he watched Ren come out from behind a bush with a rag and hold it over Hinata’s nose. 

In almost an instant, Hinata passed out. His body slackened and dropped, Ren catching him from behind. 

“Holy shit…” Nishinoya whispered. 

He needed to tell someone, he needed to go.  _ Now _ . 

Slowly, he decided, he would tiptoe away. At least far enough so that Ren wouldn’t hear him if he ran. However, he stepped on a large branch and fell with an; ‘ _ oomf _ ’. Ren snapped his head over in his direction and took some sort of device out, saying something into it. 

“Infiltrate the camp.” He said, “I have the kid and I think there’s another one in the woods. Either that or a wild animal.”

Nishinoya ran like there was no tomorrow. He heard rapid footsteps behind him, but he didn’t look back. Was that… 

Three people- no…  _ Four _ ?

He could see the camp in the distance and he could feel the sweat running down his neck and into his shirt. What the  _ Hell _ did he just witness?

Who were those people?

Nishinoya was beginning to freak out. He needed to find somewhere to hide,  _ quick _ . Sadly, Karasuno’s camp area was all the way at the end of the camp. Luckily, Shiratorizawa was right there, as soon as you walk in. Snow crunched under his feet as he ran to the camp, throwing himself into the Shiratorizawa room. It was only about nine, so lights weren’t off for another hour. 

“The Karasuno libero?” Tendou asked, “What are you doing-”   
The door behind him was kicked open and the men held him to the ground, a bunch others stepping over Nishinoya and Tendou, going into the back room. He could hear Ushijima and his teammates fighting them.

From the outside, a whole squad of men dressed in the same black uniform were kicking open doors, grabbing everyone from inside.

“Asahi!” He yelled at the tall teen who’s hair was a mess, “Asahi! Help!” 

Asahi was just about to run over as a man came up from behind him and tackled him to the ground. Another guy practically body slammed him into the ground as they placed handcuffs on him. 

The guy on top of Nishinoya was having trouble with his handcuffs. Nishinoya hit his knee up, successfully kicking the man in the crouch. He let out a pained whimper and rolled off to the side.    
Nishinoya kicked him in the stomach when he stood up.    
“Let go of me, you damned asshole!” Iwaizumi screamed as he was forced up against the wall with his hands being cuffed behind his back.

“Son of a bitch, get off of him!” Oikawa punched the man that was cuffing Iwaizumi square in the jaw.

A man came up on Nishinoya’s side and shoved him to the ground, pushing his face into the dirt. The man held a needle, flicked it, and placed it in his neck. 

His screams were left unheard amongst many others’. 

That was when his vision began to fade and his world went black.

 

* * *

 

Hinata woke up to an unfamiliar weight in his hair. Soft words were bing murmured along with them. The bed felt warm underneath him and he could see food on the side table next to him. 

Where… Was he?

A bed? 

He could remember waking up to chains and white, concrete walls, and his peers. So when did  _ this _ happen?

“Shouyou, you're up.” Someone said.    
“Ren…?”   
“Hm?”   
“Ren!” Hinata shouted, bolting up in the bed. “W-Where am I?”

“Shh, lay down, sweetheart.” He said, kissing Hinata’s forehead, “You’re sick.”

“But… The room and the two guys...”   
“There’s nothing to worry about, darling. Those were just the Arimate brothers.” He kissed Hinata’s forehead, “Sleep. You’re safe here.”   
For some reason, Hinata felt tired. He felt the wanting- the  _ need _ to go back to sleep.

And so, he did. 

He went to sleep feeling  _ warm _ . 

_Not_ _safe_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like an idiot... I heated water to make a cup of tea, but I forgot the tea bag. Without realizing it, I drank half the cup... (〃￣ω￣〃)ゞ


	14. Hey, guys...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to talk to you all and apologize for my long absence.

Hey, guys. 

Long time no see, haha.

It sure is nice to talk to you all again.

However, the reason I'm here right now is because this isn't a chapter - it's an explanation.

I need to come out and say why I've been absent for so long. 

A good friend of mine that I met last year passed away recently by suicide. That's why I haven't been on for a while.

Some of you were private messaging me on here asking if I was okay, where I was, and all that stuff.

And to that I say; thank you for worrying about me. It feels amazing to know I have support on here,  _in_ here, on this website. I appreciate it.

I'd like to thank everyone who has been messaging me, commenting to me on this story, giving kudos, bookmarking, appreciating what I do because it means a lot to me.

Getting into my friend's death, I want to say that it's made me depressed, anxious, mad, and so many more different emotions that I can't express by writing.

I mean, I was his  _friend_ , and I just stood there and and  _watched_ him day and day as he was dying inside and did nothing.

I know it's not my fault and people have been telling me it's not my fault, but it still feels like it is because I was the one talking to him.

I'm pissed at myself because if maybe I just texted him or called him that night telling him how much I loved him, how much of a brother and good friend he was to me, maybe he would still be here, you know?

He meant so much to me and the fact that he's gone now feels so unreal.

I feel like it's a dream but it's not...

I found out on instagram by a friend who posted about it the night of his death. He posted a picture of my friend, telling him how much he was loved and how he felt sorry that this happened. 

I saw that picture and the bio and I thought it was fake because there's no way that could happen because my friend was the type of person who would catch you at a table if you were lonely and he would ask if you wanted to join his or he would sit with you while you waited for your parents to pick you up if you were alone.

Most importantly, He always found a way to make you smile on your darkest days. 

So I just scrolled past the picture, barely even paying any mind to it because I thought it was a joke until the next day when they announced his death over the intercoms of the school.

I felt like everything just dropped. Like nothing was real.

When someone passes away it feels so unreal at first. It feels as if that someone is still there and you can just go over their house again.

But you can't.

Because they're gone.

I've had deaths of family members and pets, but never a death of a close friend. 

And it hurts.

It hurts really, really bad. 

So, I'm going to stop writing this fanfiction for a while. I'm not sure if I'm going to just drop it all together - but I doubt that'll happen, so don't worry about that. 

I don't think you guys should expect a chapter soon. Maybe in November or December, the earliest. 

I'm not sure if I'll be okay by then, but I at least know I might be better. 

Thank you all for your understanding.

Love, me.

 


	15. Hey...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick briefing on what's going on.

Hey.

Nice to see you guys again.

I've decided to stop writing this story for a bit, so it's going to be on hiatus. I want to do it because of personal things that I can't get into. 

However, I will continue to keep writing about other things - although, it will be more personal and... Yeah.

I thought long and hard about it, but I want to keep writing. Because it helps me.

When someone dies, they're gone. And there is absolutely nothing, there is absolutely nothing that will stop you from thinking about them.

Sometimes there's so much pain that you just want to stop. Stop it all. 

And it feels like you can't go to anyone for help because of how lonely and scared you are to talk to other people because you don't want to get attached because you're afraid of losing someone else. And I don't think I can handle anymore pain. 

I was fighting. In the middle of it all, I've tried fighting. 

Then I, at some point, realized, what's the point?

What is the point of it all? I never felt so _alone_ in something. 

In all honesty, I'd thought I'd never get rid of that pain - the pain from losing someone. 

And it doesn't matter what I did or what I had chose. I felt like I couldn't  _do_ anything about it. 

 

And there really wasn't much I _could_ do.

I would wake up and I would want to go right back to sleep. No, not because I was tired. I was hardly ever physically tired. I had headaches all the time from sleeping so much. Because when I slept, I was numb.

I didn't feel anything because there was so much weight on my shoulders that I couldn't function.

And to be honest, I don't think this will ever disappear. I'm not going to sugar-coat it. The pain will stay - but it'll become numb.

It'll ache like a scar does. 

So the gist of this note is to say;

If you're grieving over a death of a loved one, you'll be okay. Maybe not at first, but you will be. 

One day. Don't expect it to go away. It won't.

Because you'll forever have those memories of them.

And you're going to see something or hear something and cry because it reminds you of them.

Because you loved them. You still do.

Thank you all for coming on this crazy journey of a fanfiction with me. 

Hopefully, I'll eventually finish this story.

Love,

me

 


End file.
